A Little Piece of Starlight
by cordiebear95
Summary: After his brother and uncle's death in the great battle to reclaim Erebor, Kili is left to become king under the mountain. But in doing this he must give up the thing he wants most, a life with Tauriel. Torn between duty and love Kili must do what is best for his people like his uncle would have wanted. But after spending one night with Tauriel, letting go might not be so easy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kili jolted awake in bed with a gasp. He peered over at the dark haired she elf laying net to him, in hopes that she had not been awaken by his sudden movement. She remained peacefully asleep.

She unlike himself did not suffer from nights filled with nightmares. and why should she. She had not lost an uncle who in all cases was the only father figure he had known, nor a brother.

He gave a sigh and leaned down and kissed her auburn hair, before pulling himself out of bed, not looking forward to the days activities.

Today was the day, in just mere hours he would no longer be Prince Kili heir to the throne of Erebor, but the king under the mountian. But that's not what worried him. In just mere hours he would have to say goodbye to the one thing he held dear. Or one woman.

As the King Kili knew that it was his responsibility to marry, and produce an heir to proceed him, and as much as he wanted that to be Tauriel he know it couldn't. And that tore him apart inside.

Elves, and Dwarfs could never fully get along, and although they had come some way in the few short weeks since the great battle that had took both Fili and Thorin's lives. Those wounds were still not yet mended. Meaning that he had to find a suitable Queen to rule by his side, that his people could trust.

There was movement to his left, as Tauriel began to stir. She rolled over moving her hand in search of him, but it came up empty. she shot up in bed.

"Kili?" came her angelic voice filled with concern.

"I'm here." He replied lighting a candle beside him as he sat down at his desk.

She thrown her legs over the bed ready to stand up, "What awoke you at this hour _meleth?"_

"nothing, go back to sleep." He said leaning back in his chair.

Tauriel looked at him confused before slidding of the bed. He long green nightdress falling to the ground with grace like a waterfall, "what is troubling you Kili."

She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"What is to come of us after today. That is what troubles me. Knowing in just mere hours we can not have a future, and that is something i do not wish to see happen." Kili replied looking up at the she-elf.

Tauriel looked like she wanted to say something, but instead turned and walked across the room to retrieve her leather bound bag that lay on the floor next to her armor. She reached inside it pulling something out, then returned to him.

She took his hand, in hers and slid the small smooth rock he had given her, when they said their last goodbyes before the battle. A rock the promised his return to not only his mother, but to her as well.

"You gave this to me when you told me you loved me, and that you promised to return to me. Now I give it back to you with a promise. I will wait as long as you see fit before we shall be together. She replied.

"That day might never come Tauriel." he replied looking at the rock.

"Lets not think about that now, tonight just hold me." She said taking his had and leading him back towards his bed.

And he did, until the small hours of the morning, he held her in his arms touching her hair as if it might be last chance he got. And it might very well have been. As he watched her sleep Kili did something forbidden to do outside his race. He carefully slid his families silver encrusted bead from his hair, and braided it into Tauriel's as she sleep.

Leaving beside her, were she had seen him sleeping a letter for her.

_Nin Melin Tauriel,_

_I so wish i could be here when you awake, but we both know i can not. What ever happens today just know that i love you. I do not wish to lie to you, so i will not. As heir to the thrown of the mountain, you know i can not be with you. This is not of choice but of duty. My people must see me as a strong leader, like my uncle would have been. And if that means giving up the thing i love more then my own life then i must._

_The bead that i have placed in your hair is that of my kinfolk. It is a custom to give it to the one we want to spend the rest of our lives with. I want that so much to be you. But for the good of my people i have to produce an heir with someone of my own race. _

_Inye meleth tye, aruva tennoio,_

_Kili_

Kili then gave her one last kiss and left his room.

So here are the translations to the elvish words i have used in the story. Everytime i use one i will post the translation down here.

Meleth - Love

Nin Melin - My Dear

Inye meleth tye, aruva tennoio - I love you, and will always

Please feel free to review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The next time he saw Tauriel was, 30 moons later when she was escorting Thranduil to the mountain for business matters.

There in her hair still sat the bead, but the braid was pulled up under her hair almost not noticeable, which is probably what she had intended.

She walked with the same grace that she always had, and barely even looked at him. Only talking to him when it was need. Something had changed between them.

"she still wears the bead, perhaps she is putting on a good performance." He thought to himself when she had excused herself for his presents when he had asked to speech to her in private.

The day after brought him no such luck in talking to her either, for when he sought her out he found her talking to Legolas in the mountain garden. She was crying, crying into his shoulder.

It pained Kili to see her hurting, he want so much to go to her and comfort her but he know he could not. Rather he find comfort in HIM then himself.

That night at dinner, Kili turned his attention to Tauriel, "So my lady, your king has been telling me that you have been training his men to the bone."

Tauriel gave him a stern look then nodded, "That is correct your highness."

He then turned to look at Thranduil, "My soldiers could really use that discipline, what say you lend me you captain for a few moons."

Legolas jumped to his feet, "Absolutely not."

"Legolas..." Tauriel trailed off, as Thranduil gave his son a death glare.

"Farea, Legolas. Mana orna tul nia tye ?" he asked his son.

"Tauriel dorth as nin." Legolas spoke to his father.

"If it is a problem..." Kili inturupted.

Thranduil turned back to Kili, "No it is not a problem, my son just needs to learn his place. I will allow Tauriel to come train you soldiers."

"Of course i would compensate you for her time my lord." Kili replied.

Thranduil nodded and they went back to eating their food in quiet.

After dinner, Kili was on his way to retire for the night, when he got pulled into the shadows of the corridor outside his room.

"What do you think you are doing." came Tauriel's voice in a growl.

"Well you were ignoring me, so i had to find someway to get you to talk to me meleth." he replied straightening his cloak.

"You left without saying goodbye, i have every right to ignore you."

"Not enouph to take my bead out of your hair, i see." Kili replied touching the braid with his thumb and index finger.

Tauriel swatted his hand away, making Kili grin.

"So all that was just to get me to talk to you."

"That and i really do, need someone with you expertise to train my men. They are severally lacking in experience, and skill." he replied with a shrug. "er inye mithrel nin."

"You words in your letter we very clear Kili. We can not be together so long as the wounds between out two people still exist."

Kili looked at her with disbelief, this could not be the Tauriel he had seen not that long ago, something had changed.

"Tauriel." came Legolas's voice from down the hall.

"I must go." she said turning to follow Legolas's voice, before turning back, "I can not train your army, for i am not going to be training My Lords much longer either." then she continued walking down the hall until she disappeared into the darkness.

Kili's gut told him to go after her and to find out what was wrong, and why she was now not wanting any part of being captain to Thranduil's army, or training his soldiers but told himself not to. In do time she would come around.

"Soon i hope." He thought before opening the door to his room and disappearing inside.

Farea, Legolas. Mana orna tul nia tye? - Enouph Legolas. What has come over you?

Tauriel dorth as nin. - Tauriel stays with me.

meleth. - love

er inye mithrel nin. - and i also missed you.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Weeks Later

Kili sat at his desk, finishing the final touch ups on his letter to his mother that he would be sending out with the next rider to the Blue Mountains.

There was a soft knock on the door, as Balin peered in "Sorry to bother you Kili,"

Kili placed his pen down on his desk and looked up at Balin, "It's no trouble. What can I help you with?"

"Some of the men and I had noticed that you have yet to visit your brother and uncle since the funeral… and well we thought it would be good for you to get out of this room…" Balin trailed off.

"I will visit them when I will Balin, and as for leaving this room. I have much work that needs to be done, I cannot just simply put that off." Kili said getting up from his desk with his letter to his mother in his hands. "Now if that is all, could you give this to the next rider out to the Blue Mountains?"

"Yes your highness." Balin said taking the letter as he bowed and then turned to leave.

As Balin exited the door a soldier ran into the room and bowed to Kili.

"What is it?" Kili asked sitting back down.

"A caravan from Mirkwood just passed our boarders sir." The soldier replied.

"Inform me when they reach the gates." Kili said turning his attention back to the giant stake of paper infront of him.

"A group of Orc have intercepted the path between the caravan and Erebor your Highness. I was told to retrieve you." He replied.

"Why are orc on our land without my knowledge?" Kili stood up and headed for the door.

"We thought them to be passing through, but they must have heard the caravan and changed course. There is one other thing you should know my Lord."

"What, you have wasted enough of my time." Kili said grabbing his sword from its place by the door.

"The Lady Tauriel rides with the caravan…"

The soldier did not even get to finish his sentence before Kili started running down the hall towards the front gates, where his horse waited for him.

"Get a medical team standing by." Kili said hoping on his horse and steading it with the reins. And with that he and a group of dwarves took off down the trail leading from Erebor to Mirkwood Forest.

Tauriel let another arrow loose from her bow as an Orc came running at her, hitting it dead in the shoulder. The Orc stopped for a second and was about to start at her again when Legolas drove his blade though the Orcs back.

"I could have taken it Legolas." Tauriel said lowering her bow as she looked around her at the damage that had been done, "Well it looks like we're walking."

Legolas grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "I will walk, you can the horse _nin mellon_."

"That won't be necessary I am perfectly capable of walking, let the horse pull what is left of the caravan." Tauriel stated.

The sound of hoof beats upon the dirt round drew them away from their conversation, as a group of horses rode at them at full speed.

With little effort Tauriel readied her bow, as Legolas removed his twin blades from their home on his back. Both ready for another fight if it came to it.

Tauriel looked the riders of the horses over, and slowly lowered her bow, "they are of no danger to us Legolas."

The horses came to a halt right in front of Tauriel, and suddenly Kili was standing before her.

He reached for her, but she stepped back.

"Are you okay? My men said that Orcs had crossed your paths?" Kili asked looking around.

"We are more than capable of handling a few rogue Orcs you Highness." Legolas replied before Tauriel had a chance to.

Kili nodded to Legolas but turned his attention back to her. His eyes scanning every inch of her body making sure that she had not been hurt because his men had been to careless as to kill the Orcs when they had first entered his land. Seeing that she had no wounds he turned to the man beside him.

"Ride ahead and see to it that two of our guest rooms are made ready, and tell the cook I will be having company tonight for dinner." He then turned back to Tauriel and offered his hand, "Care for a ride?"

"Thank you Kili but I am more than fine with walking." She said.

"I insist." He said.

Tauriel looked from Legolas to Kili, than back at Legolas.

"_Ni indome n forn adel tye_." Legolas assured her.

Tauriel turned back to Kili and shakenly raised her hand to his.

Kili smiled and led her to his horse, where he then mounted, and she hoped on in front of him. "Search the area nearby for any more Orcs." He called out to his man as he gently kicked his horse's side as they took off back up the path from whence he had come.

Kili took this opportunity to place a kiss on Tauriel's shoulder.

Tauriel let out a sigh, "I agreed to ride with you Kili, nothing more."

"Sorry I just missed you. Now what brings you to my mountain?" He asked.

"You asked my Lord to allow me to train your men did you not?" She replied.

"That I did, but I did not expect you to bring him." Kili growled.

"I can bring with me who I wish Kili, you have no say in who I keep for company." Tauriel stated emotionless.

"The bead you keep in your hair says different. Tell me, if you do not love me Tauriel way do you still keep it. And surely my company is better than that of any elf." Kili said letting go of the reins with one hand to stoke the hidden braid behind her ear.

"I did not say I didn't love you Kili, and as for why I keep it….." Tauriel trailed off.

"Don't say anymore _nin meleth_." Kili said stopping the horse.

"Why are we stopping Kili?"

"Follow me."

"It will be dark soon, and I should think that the King under the Mountain should not be alone at night when Orcs are running across his lands." Tauriel said sliding of the horse to follow Kili.

"I am not alone, I have you." Kili said disappearing into the tree line.

Tauriel took off after him.


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4:_

"Kili! This is not funny come out now!" Tauriel called into the trees, as she let her eyes move back and forth over the darkness that had slowly begun to surround her, as night time came.

"Now where is the fun in that." Kili's voice rang out behind her.

Tauriel spun around to find Kili leaning on what remained of a tree, no doubt what was left of Smaug's destruction.

"I need to get you back to the castle, it is not safe for you out here at night, especially with orcs running across your lands." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

Kili pushed himself off the tree and looked her up and down, "Something is different about you?"

"I'm the same as i have always been, just more annoyed at this little game your playing." Tauriel replied following him with her eyes as he began to slowly circle her.

"No something is different, believe i know you better then anyone." Kili said, "Come to think of it... Tauriel why are you wearing a dress?"

"I am a women am i not. There for i am allow to wear a dress if i so choose to. Now can we please go."

"The Tauriel i know would never be caught in a dress, if i remember correctly the last time i asked out about it you said _"I can't fire my bow properly in a dress."_, so why are you wearing a dress now." Kili asked raising an eyebrow as he came to stand back in front of her.

Tauriel sighed, "This is ridiculous Kili, I wore a dress cause i felt like it."

Kili looked into her eyes and smirked, "Your lying, you eyes always grow darker when your lying. Why are you lying to me? Do i have to order you to tell me Tauriel?"

"You are not my king Kili, there for your orders to not apply to me." Tauriel said starting to walk back to the horse.

Kili grabbed her arm and spun her around, until they were face to face and their chest were touching, "But you are living in my mountian. So until you have complete your task, you must follow my orders. Now why are you wearing a dress Tauriel... I will not ask again."

Tauriel turned her face away from Kili's face, "I... I can't"

Kili placed a hand on her side, "Tauriel..."

"Please can we just go back to the castle." She whispered.

"Not until you tell me what has been bothering you. I saw you last time you were here crying into that elf's shoulder, you refuse to train my armies, you say me leaving without saying goodbye hurt you, but yet my beads still remain in your hair." Kili said bring his hand that was not on her side to gently touch the beads hidden in her hair. "Please Tauriel no lies."

"I do not want to be the cause of a kingdom falling." Tauriel whispered.

"No kingdom is falling, what are you talking about?"

"But, it will if i tell you the truth." She stated turning to look in his eyes.

Tauriel could see Kili trying to understand what she was trying to say, but failing. She took a deep breath and moved his hand from her side to her stomach and with her voice barely even more then a whisper said the word that would turn Kili's world upside down, "I carry the heir to the Throne of Durin."

**So i know this is short and i have not written in a long time, but do not fear i have not forgotten about this story. I need to get this out of the way so i can continue on with the story.**

**So now that we know about Tauriel's pregnancy Shoot me some reivew on what you think the baby should be and some names.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kili stood frozen in place, Tauriel could tell that although he was there physically, his mind was anywhere but there with her. His hand remained on her still flat chest where she had placed it minutes before.

Tauriel's eyes fell to his hand on her stomach and moved it away, she know this would happen, and yet she still told him. She very well might have just cause a war between their to races.

Tauriel turned her head away, "I'm so stupid. How could i possibly think this would change his mind. Elves and Dwarf can not be together." She thought.

She stepped way from kili, causing him to snap out of the state he had been in for several moments.

The first thing he did was look her over, "I... Tauriel... We..." Kili was speechless.

"You don't have to do anything, you wish to marry a dwarf and produce a suitable heir for the throne. You may do so, I can raise this child on my own. I did not ever wish to tell you." Tauriel replied.

"Tauriel..." Kili said taking a step towards her, only for her to take a step away from him.

"I have to get you back to the castle." She said turning around and heading to the horse.

Kili stood frozen in place. He was to become a father, and the women he loved was carrying his child. The women he could not be with, but so desperatly want to be.

Then it hit him. Tauriel had said she had not even wanted to tell him, meaning that she had planned to keep her pregnancy a secret, as well as let him have no contact with his child. He could not let that happen.

He had grown up not knowing his father, as he had died when he was really young. The only father figure Kili really had was is uncle Thorin, but even though his uncle was there for everything it still did not always feel the same.

He would not let his child suffer the same fate.

"Tauriel wait!" Kili called taking off after her.

She had just reached the horse when Kili bursted through the trees at full speed, stopping right in front of her.

"Let me help you." He said.

"I am fully capable of getting on and off a horse on my own.: She replied not even looking at him.

"Not with getting on the horse, with the babe. I wish to know my child." Kili replied.

"Kili its not possible for you to help, you can not be both King Under the Mountian and the father of this child, use laying together was one thing. But, a child of a dwarf King and Silvan Elf could never be accepted. you can't have it both ways." Tauriel said climbing onto the horse and reaching down to help Kili up.

He took her hand without hesitation, looking for any form of contact from Tauriel.

"I am here to train your army, when i am done with my task i will take my leave." She said taking the reins in her hand and bringing the horse to a slow trought as she turned the horse in the direction of the mountian.

"Tauriel please, I want you, in everyway possible. I wish to have a life with you..."

"But you can't, I've heard it before Kili. I do not wish to be hurt more then i am." Tauriel said.

Kili placed his hands on her shoulders and could feel tramors coming at a steady pace, as well as her breathing had become uneven. No doubt she was crying.

"RIDER APPROACHING!" came a voice from ahead, as the neared the gates of Erebor.

As they reached the gate a few of the guards came running up to the horse, among them was Legolas.

Kili slid off the horse and turned around to help Tauriel down, but found LEgols aready had his hands on her hips to help her down.

Kili felt a ping of hatred towards the Elf, as he saw him touching his love.

"Mana brag? Mana casse tye ore?" Legolas asked looking her over.

"I wish to go to sleep." Was all Tauriel said as she removed herself from Legolas's arms, and headed towards the gates.

Balin came up beside Kili and saw him staring after Tauriel, "What happened out there lad?"

"It does not matter. Move the Lady Tauriel to a chamber in the Royal halls. I wish to keep an eye on her." Kili said leaving Balin to follow his wishes.

Tauriel had just changed out of her dress into her nightgown, when a knock came upon her door.

She opened it to find, Legolas standing there with a cup of hot tea in his hands, "Thought you could use a drink to relax before bed."

Tauriel moved to the side to allow Legolas access to her room.

"Is that all this is about nin mellon?" she asked taking the cup from Legolas and sitting down by the fire.

"I still think that being here was not the best idea Tauriel." he replied taking a seat beside her.

"I can not disobey my king's orders. He wishes for me to train Kili's army and i must do so."

"Does he know, what you have been hiding from him, of the babe you carry." Legolas asked.

"He knows, but it changes nothing. When i am finished my task I will be heading East to RivenDale. There i will raise my child away from all who know of what happened during and before the great battle. Away from all the rumors of mine and Kili's relationship." Tauriel repiled taking a sip of her tea.

"Do you honestly believe he will just let you leave." Legolas asked.

"He has no choice. He needs to find a dwarf women to marry and produce his heirs. An elf would never be able to be queen, let alone produce suitable heirs. To even bed someone out of wedlock is to be frowned upon, let alone a child be made during that time."

"Let me help you Tauriel so you do not have to leave your home behind." Legolas said.

"Legolas I'm not letting you claim this child as yours, its not right. I'm not better of with my own kind then i am with these dwarfs. Now if you could please leave i wish to sleep." Tauriel answered handing him the now empty cup.

Legolas nodded his head and rose from his chair, "Don't think i am doing this because i feel obligated, i really do care for you nin mellen."

**Elvish Translations:**

_Mana brag? Mana casse tye ore? _\- What happened. What held you up?

_nin mellon -_ my friend (masculine)

_nin mellen - _my friend (feminine)

**Boy : 1 (named after Thorin, or Fili)**

**Girl: 0**

**Twin: 0**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kili paced back and forth in his sleeping Chambers for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Tauriel's words to him playing on a constant loop inside his head, "I can raise this child on my own... I dont want to be hurt more then i am."

And it was true, he had hurt her.

"Lad if you pace anymore you will surely create a path in the floor." Balin spoke from his place across the room by the fireplace, "Now what is troubling you."

Kili opened his mouth to speak, but closed it unable to find the proper words to describe what he was going through at that moment.

"I can't be much of a King's hand if i do not know what the problem is." Balin spoke agian.

"The problem is my uncle should be on the throne right now and my brother beside me, but instead they are hundreds of feet below me dead. I'm not cut out to be a good king. It was always suppose to be my brother after my uncle." Kili said stopping to look into the flames in the fireplace.

"Kili I'm sure your Uncle and Fili would be proud of the dwarf you have become in just a few short months." Balin replied. "What has you second guessing yourself? Just this afternoon you were telling me that you had far to much to do running this kingdom to even go and visit you kin."

Kili stood silent avoid Balin's stare.

"Its the she-elf isn't it?" Balin asked standing from his chair, "You still have feelings for her."

"Its hard to give up feelings that strong. Even with..." Kili trailed off.

Balin came to stand in front of Kili and placed and hand on Kili's shoulder, "Even with what..."

"What are the laws around who i must marry?" Kili asked.

"We have been over this lad, she has to have the same values as the King does, as well as be of noble blood."

"But, no where in the laws of our people does it state i must marry a dwarf?" Kili asked.

"Its assumed that the King will marry a dwarf, its not like a dwarf is going to pick a orc to be his bride... It's common sense." Balin replied, "What's this got to do with Tauri- Your not going to do what i think your going to do Lad."

"You just said that no were in the rules does it say i must marry a dwarf and make her my queen."

"But having an elf rule is not what it says either. You'd be dooming your kingdom to fall, and we have only just got it back." Balin let out.

"I have to do something, the moment Tauriel is finished training our men she is leaving for the east. I cant just let her take my child and run from me!" Kili cried out

Balin's eye grow wide, and Kili clamped his hand over his mouth at what he had just said.

"Please don't tell me you laid with the elf Kili." Balin said.

"I love her." Kili whispered.

"She bares you heir?"

Kili nodded, "I dont know what to do. The prince in me wants nothing more then to be with her, but the king i am knows that i must not. I wish uncle were here." Kili stated falling into a chair behind him.

Balin looked Kili up and down, before him stood a man no more then a boy who wanted to be a strong king, but for reasons unknown wanted to lead with his heart.

"Lad, at this point the damage is done. Whether Tauriel rises to the throne is another story. Whether she likes it or not she carries the next prince of Erebor, she can not just simply run away now." Balin said.

"Prince?"

"Dwarf-lass's are not so common Kili, chances are she carries your son." Balin stated. "Tell me how far is she, and how does she fare?"

"Its been 2 full months since we last laid, i do not know how far she is. As for how she is, she seems fine."

Balin nodded, "I will have to pay her visit tonight to check on her then, especially after that Orc attack on the road this afternoon. I would like you to be there."

Kili nodded.

Kili stood outside Tauriel's door and knocked quietly, as to not wake other's in the hall.

"Legolas i-" Tauriel trailed off as she opened the door to find Kili and Balin standing in its thrushold. "Kili what are you doing here?"

"Balin has come to check on you... and the babe." Kili said.

Tauriel's face turned to shock, "You told him?"

"Balin is the King's hand he helps me through all my problems like he did with my uncle and his grandfather."

Tauriel nodded, "I cant do this right now Kili. Dealing with you ones is enough for me for one night."

As she tried to close the door Kili stopped her.

"Please Tauriel, i just wish to make sure you and the child are fine." Kili pleaded.

"Its for the best lass." Balin said.

Tauriel sighed and stepped out of the way to let the to dwarfs in.

**Well there is the next chapter so far the votes are up to:**

**Boy: 2**

**Girl: 1**

**Twins: 1**

**Please review. I would like to get at least 10 reviews before i update again. I'm at 7 now so 3 more should not be out of reach. **

**Love, Cassie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews, i love hearing from all my readers on how they are liking the story, as well as what they do not like about the story**

**Nenithiel- I'm glad you like the story so far, and that you are looking forward to more.**

**edger2deadly - I will do my best to try to make all my chapters from now on more then 1000 words, and Kili indeed has a lot of work ahead of him to convince Tauriel that she should stay with him in Erebor.**

Chapter 7:

The three of them sat silently in front of the fireplace staring into its blazing flames. Every now and then someone would let their gaze slip to move over the others in the room. It was Balin who finally broke the silence.

"How do you fare Lady Tauriel?" He asked moving to the edge of his chair.

"Fine as can be expected master dwarf." She replied turning to look at him from the fire.

"Please call me Balin. I hate to cut straight to the point Tauriel, but as this is most unexpected, and hs never been heard of in the history of Middle Earth i must ask some pretty private questions." He stated pulling out a quill and parchment.

Tauriel nodded and sat back in her chair across from him.

"Now Kili has told me the last time you laid together was 2 months ago." Tauriel nodded.

Balin wrote down something on the parchment, "End when was the last time you bled?"

"A little over a month prior to that." Tauriel replied.

Both Balin and Kili's head shot up at her response.

"Are you saying you were aware of your pregnancy before Kili's coronation?" Balin asked placing the paper on his lap to look Tauriel in the eyes.

"I found out a few days before the ceremony. I had originally had every intent on telling Kili after the coronation, but then I awoke to an empty bed, and a let from Kili saying we could never be together. I did not want to burden him with a child he could never have in his life." Tauriel replied not letting her eyes look at Kili.

"You knew?" Kili replied.

Tauriel nodded, "I wanted to tell you. The night we returned a month later Legolas urged me to tell you, but i could not. That was why you saw me crying."

"That elf knew of my child's existence before i did!" Kili cried out.

"Elves are able to sense when one is carrying. A child among my people is rare, there has not been one in almost 2 centuries." Tauriel said.

"No need to get upset you two. Tauriel i do not know much about Elven pregnancies. How long do elleth carry the young." Balin stated trying to get the conversation back to were it had begun.

"12 months is the usual time period, although we can give birth anywhere between the ninth month and then, our young tend to grow rather quickly." Tauriel replied lowering her hand to her belly.

Kili's eyes fell upon her stomach, wishing he could feel his child within her. Or even feel the bump. Anything to make him see that this was really happening.

"It will be difficult to calculate when you will birth this baby then, as dwarrowdam's usually carry for not more the 6 months." Balin said standing up.

Tauriel nodded but the look on her face told Kili that she was nervous, as well as frightened at what Balin had just said.

Tauriel could give birth anywhere from 3 months to 9 months. That frightened Kili as well.

"Lass if you would not mind. I would like to examine your midsection." Balin asked.

"Of course." Tauriel stuttered, as she rose from her chair her eyes flickered from Balin to Kili and then back again.

"Lad why don't you wait in the hall. I will retrieve you when i am finished."

Kili lowered his eyebrows, "I will do no such thing."

"Its for the best, and I'm sure Tauriel is already embarrassed enough." Balin replied.

A growl rumbled with in Kili, and Tauriel flinched.

She had never seen Kili so upset, and she wished she never would again.

Kili looked at Tauriel, "I will leave if you tell me to."

"Please do."

Kili staggered back a bit but gained his balance again. With a final nodded he turned and headed towards the door.

"I will be right outside if needed." And with that he disappeared from sight.

Balin turned to Tauriel and motioned his hand towards the bed, "If you would be so kind to lay down i will make this as quick as possible."

Tauriel nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down placing her hands on either side of her body.

Balin appeared beside her, and lowered his eyes to her belly, "I can see that of a little bump starting to form, not uncommon for someone this far along. If you could lift up you tunic to just above you midsection Tauriel. I would like to take a look, as well as listen for the babe."

He lifted a small horn like object out off his pocket and placed it beside her body.

Tauriel slowly raised her tunic to just below her breasts.

Balin let out a gasp, "You have a lot of scars lass."

Moments later she felt his rough hands on her abdomen as he began to push around her small swell.

"Well i can feel something over here, which might be a head." He said as he pushed down gently on her right side just above her pelvis.

"I'm going to take a listen now." He said as he picked up the horn like object and placed it on her bump.

He moved it around a few times for he found Tauriel's heartbeat. "Your heartbeat is really strong lass."

A moment later he found the babe's heartbeat. But seconds later he frowned.

Tauriel sensed his mood change and turned her head to look at him, "What is wrong master Dwarf?"

"I would like your permission to being Kili in here." Balin asked.

"Why what is wrong with my child." Tauriel asked sitting up.

"Nothing is wrong my lady, now i will be right back."

Balin was gone for no more then a moment before Kili appeared in the door way, walking towards the bed.

Balin follows close behind.

Kili looked at Tauriel's face before his eyes lowered to the small bump that protruded from her abdomen.

Balin handed him the horn, and Kili lowered his ear onto the short piece as to listen, he then moved the horn to were Balin pointed, and then agian when Balin pointed at another spot closer to where he had found the babe's head.

Kili's eyes shot to Tauriel's face as a smile crept upon his face.

"What is it?" She asked getting concerned.

"We have two babes." Kili whispered as he lowered his head to Tauriel's and brought his lips to hers.

**Well there you have it, the next chapter. although i made it twins there is still voting on what they should be. All the votes that went to in for single babies i will move over to the twins vote:**

**Boy/Boy: 4**

**Girl/Girl: 1**

**Boy/Girl: 2**

**Like and review plz and thank you**

**Love Cassie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Man I am on a roll. 2 updates in one day. Hope you enjoy. I wanted this chapter to have some protective Kili in it, as well as some lovey dovey Killiel moments.**

Chapter 8:

It had be two weeks since Tauriel and Kili found out that not only were they expecting one babe but a second as well.

In that time they had barely seen each other, as Kili was busy preparing for the caravan that would be arriving any day now from the blue mountains carrying the first wave of his kin to arrive in Erebor since the reclaimed it.

Among them would be his mother, who he had not seen for almost 2 years, since he began his journey to reclaim Erebor with his brother and uncle. The mother who he most tell was to be a grandmother in mere months.

Tauriel had found her own way to pass the time, training the dwarf's of Erebor as she had agreed to.

Everyday they got better and better at following her lead, and sooner then she hoped there would be no more need for her training. Which ment that she had a decision to make. Head East as she had planned, or stay and hope for a life she knew she could never have.

And with each passing day the babe's made their presence known to all. If it had not been for her wearing cloaks, all who lived in Erebor would know of her predicament. Although even if they did know, they would not know that i was their king who had laid with an elf.

Kili sat behind his desk staring at the blue prints in front of him. He was trying to find a place to put a home for Tauriel and his children. A place where they would be able to look upon the stars, and feel at home.

There was a knock at the door and Balin entered.

"Balin." Kili said placing some papers on top of the blue prints to hide them for others to see.

"I just thought i would let you know Tauriel's check up went smoothly. although i was surprised that you were not there." Balin said taking a seat in the chair in front of Kili's desk.

"I was not aware that Tauriel had an appointment." Kili said.

"I figured as much. I wanted to come talk to about something that has been bothering me." Balin replied.

Kili nodded.

"You continue to let Tauriel train your army, even now that you know she is carrying your heirs. I told you and Tauriel the night we found out she was carrying two babes instead of one that carrying multiples is more dangerous but yet you continue to let her fight daily with swords, and daggers."

"You know as well as i do that Tauriel is a free spirit, and I do not control her. She does not even tell me that she is having check ups with you." Kili replied.

"Did you know that just last week I had to stitch up her arm because a guard got to sword crazy, and sliced her upper arm." Balin told Kili.

Kili snapped out of his chair and head for the door, not even bothering to say good bye to Balin.

Kili found Tauriel in the fields outside the gates of Erebor showing his men how to block on coming arrows with sword.

As one of his archers was about to fire an arrow at Tauriel he stepped in front of her and raised his hand.

"Leave us. You are dismissed for the day."

The man all bowed and head towards the armories to remove the armor and weapons.

Kili turned around and grabbed Tauriel's arm and pulled her sleeve up to expose a long purple cut, "What is this?"

"It is nothing just a scratch." Tauriel stated pulling her arm away.

"Ya and what was that just now. You were about to let an untrained archer fire an arrow at you. Tauriel your carrying my children." Kili said stepping towards her.

"I would never put my children in harms way. I know what i am doing." Tauriel said stepping away.

"I don't want you training my men anymore." Kili said, "I want you kept safe."

"Well if you wish me not to train your army Kili, then my time here in Erebor is done." Tauriel stated.

"If you think I'm just going to let you leave Tauriel, you are sadly mistaken." Kili laughed.

Tauriel frowned and said something that she would regret, "And what makes you think a lonely dwarf is going to stop me from leaving."

"Tauriel, please you must see why i am saying this." Kili said stepping towards her again.

This time she did not move away, so Kili took that has her surrender. He raised his hand to stroke Tauriel's cheek, "Please see reason."

"I see reason enough. I am not delicate Kili. I will not break like glass." Tauriel sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Why do you keep this hidden?" Kili asked gently touching the beaded braid in her hair, "In a matter of days my kin will be here. I would wish you to be there to welcome them to our home with me."

"This is your home Kili." Tauriel said.

"No it is ours." Kili corrected as he moved aside her cloak to touch her swollen abdomen, where his children grew, "I have a surprise for you."

Kili offered his hand to her and she took it without hesitation, and he lead her back into the lonely mountain.

"Where are you taking us." Tauriel asked.

"Now now my love. It would not be a surprise if you knew now would it." Kili replied as the made their way up a long staircase.

They finally came to the top to reveal a single doorway.

Kili turned to her, "Now its not finished but i want it to before the babes come."

And with that Kili opened the door, and they stepped into a room filled with sunlight.

Tauriel took in her new surroundings. It looked to be an old room with a balcony attached to it.

Kili stepped further into the room, "I plan to reconstruct these pillars to make them more stable, and over there..." He pointed to the wall off to their right, " I plan to put another two rooms. One for the babes and another for you and I. I want this to be a home for you. Where you can be free, and welcomed."

"Its beautiful. But Kili we still have one problem."

"I do not care about anything else, but you three." Kili said returning to her side.

"We will never be accepted..."

"My Lord!" Came a call from the stairway.

Kili and Tauriel pulled apart as Oin came racing into the room, "The caravan is entering our boarders."

"Thank you please alert the others, Tauriel and myself will be down momentarily."

Oin nodded and took off running but from whence he came.

Kili turned back to Tauriel and grabbed her hair, "I wish to show you off to my kin."

And with that Kili pulled her braid free from its hidden place, and release the strings holding her cloak around her shoulders.

It fell to the ground around her, revealing her dark green dress, that showed off her now noticeable bump.

"Lets go welcome my mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it, i did try to make it longer. I am thinking of starting to do some fan art work for this story so i will keep you posted.**

Chapter 9:

Kili and Tauriel made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels that made up the kingdom of Erebor.

Kili holding tight onto Tauriel's hand, for fear that if he let go she would disappear.

"Kili can you slow down a bit." Tauriel asked from beside him.

Kili stopped to look at her, "Sorry, i just can not wait for you to meet mother. I'm sure once she meets you, you both will be the best of friends."

"I very much doubt that Kili, but your enthusiasm is appreciated." Tauriel laughed her voice filling the fall.

Kili smiled, he loved those rare moments when he could hear Tauriel laugh, "Come."

He again took her hand and they continued their Journey towards the gates of the Lonely Mountain.

As the tunnels opened up in front of them into the grand hall, voice could be made out. As they got closer, they grew louder and more cheerful. No doubt Kili's kin becoming excited to finally return to their home.

Balin came up to them as they reached their destination, "There you are lad, your mother is looking for you."

Kili nodded as Balin pointed to a group of dwarfs standing off to the side by one of the enormous pillars that held the grand hall of Erebor up.

"How many have come?" He asked.

"Just shy of 200." Balin replied as he took his place beside Kili as they began their walk over to greet their new guests.

Tauriel remained behind, unsure of whether to follow, or remain in the shadows. No doubt these dwarfs would not be as forgiving as those of the original company of Thorin Oakinshield.

She decided to remain in place, and Oin came to stand beside her.

"Do you not wish to be by Kili's side when he greats his kin?" He asked looking up at her.

Tauriel looked down at the young dwarf, "I think it best that i allow Kili to share in these moments with his kin without having an elf by his side. At least until they have listened to his story of why i am here."

Oin nodded and remained by her side silently.

"You do not need to remain by my side master dwarf. Surely there is someone among the new arrivals who you would find as better company then I." Tauriel said not bothering to look at him, for her eyes were one Kili embracing a dwarf across the room.

"My family has not come with this group." Oin replied.

Tauriel nodded and continued looking on after Kili as he kissed his mother's cheek, and smiled.

Kili indeed took after his mother. They both had the same unruly hair, that could not be tamed, as well as the same gently smile. Although he did stand taller then her. But that was not uncommon as Kili was tall for a dwarf's standards.

Kili whispered something in his mother's eyes and then turned around as a frown slowly made its way across his face. His eyes darted among the crowd as he began searching for something. No doubt her.

When his eyes fell upon her, his smile returned, as he took his mother's hand and began leading her over to her.

Tauriel took in a deep breath, and looked down to Oin.

"I think this is when i should leave." He said and turned and took off running.

Tauriel placed her hands on her bump, and turned back to Kili who now was standing in front of her.

"Mother, my i introduce you to the Lady Tauriel. Tauriel this is my mother Lady Dis of Erebor."

Tauriel bowed her head, "It is an honor to finally meet you My Lady. Kili has been telling be about you non stop since you told him you would be journeying here."

"It is nice to meet you as well, although my son did not tell me he had a she-elf staying in Erebor. Tell me when do return to your home elf." Dis asked raising her eyebrow.

"Mother Tauriel lives here. She is what you could call an ambassadress for both our people. As i wish to mend our friendship with the Elves of Mirkwood." Kili replied.

Dis frowned at her son, "You have an elf living in Erebor. Surely you would not think such this is appropriate my son. Your uncle..."

"Trusted Tauriel with his life. If it had not been for her i would not be here right now."

Dis turned to Tauriel, "My apologies."

"It is no trouble really, I have planned on returning to Mirkwood for a few days while you and your kin get settled back into the mountain." Tauriel replied.

Kili's head shoot to her face, "I did not know of this."

"I must report to my King, or he will think something is wrong. I shall only be gone a few days, my lord." She said giving him a look that told him they would talk about him later.

"Kili surely her _duzkak_ will be wanting to see her to. Tell me Lady Tauriel how far are you into the child baring." Dis asked.

"Almost 5 months." Tauriel replied with a grim look on her face, "And i have no love my lady."

"Please call me Dis." Dis replied. "And if i remember correctly elleth carry their babes for 1 year correct."

Tauriel nodded.

Kili touched his mother's arm, "Mother, Tauriel and I have things we must discuss before she leave for Mirkwood. I know you have just gotten here, but as you know the King never stops being the king. I will join you for dinner after you have settled in. Balin will show you to your chambers."

Dis nodded, "Well it was nice to meet you, and good luck with your babe."

Dis took Balin's arm and they walked off together no doubt to retrieve her belongings and journey to her rooms.

Kili turned back to Tauriel, "Your leaving?"

"I must return to Mirkwood, for a little while." Tauriel said. 'I received word from Legolas that his father wants a report by the end of the week."

"So send him a letter, do not leave me."

"I will be fine. And to be honest, i think you need to spend sometime with your mom. Find way to tell you it is you who has fathered these babes and not an elf of Mirkwood." Tauriel replied.

"I will tell her, i swear it to you. But at least let me journey with you." Kili asked.

Tauriel shook her head, "Your kin have just arrived, you can not leave them to travel with me. It would not seem right and until they know of you and I, i think it be best if i did not stay with you in your chambers."

"Don't do this Tauriel, don't start pushing me way. You have as much right to be here as them." Kili said taking her hand.

"I must go pack, I shall come and find you before i leave." Tauriel said moving her hand away from his.

And with that she turned away leaving the Mountain King standing alone.

True to her word, Tauriel did find Kili before she left. He was sitting in his study with his head in his hands.

"Kili?" She asked.

He shot up from his seat, "Tauriel..."

"I promised i would say goodbye before i left." She said closing the door behind her.

He walked out from behind his desk, "I wish there was some way i could convince you to not go."

"I will not be gone long."

Kili placed his hand on her swollen belly, "You behave for you nana." He whispered to it, and then raised his hand to her cheek. "Ride safely please and send word when you get there."

She nodded and lowered her lips to his, "I will be back before you even have time to miss me."

"I doubt it." Kili replied and kissed her again.

**Duzkak accually mean "Love" in Khazdul.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Dis let her eyes roam over the dining hall in search of her son, who she had barely seen since she had arrived at the birthplace of her people 3 weeks before.

At this point she wold just settle on finding someone who know where she could find Kili. Her eyes fell on Dwelin, one of the dwarfs who had been in the company to reclaim Erebor sitting at a table with a few other dwarves from the Blue Mountains.

"Dwelin?" she called as she walked over to him.

His head shot up to see who had called his name, and then his eyes landed on Dis.

"My Lady, what can i do for ya today?" he asked standing up to bow.

"First off please do not call me Lady, just Dis will do. And second would be so kind as to point me in the direction of my son, I can not seem to find him." She asked.

"I'll do ye one better and take you to him." Dwelin replied turning to the people he had been sitting with and nodding his head.

Dis follow Dwelin as he exited the dining hall and headed towards the Kings Chambers.

"I have already check my son's rooms he is not there." Dis spoke out.

"He is not in the King's Chambers Dis, but in the halls above. Kili has been over seeing so construction to make a new Chamber right above his. The dwarves who were in the company have been giving him a hand." Dwelin replied, turning left just before reaching Kili's chambers.

He pushed through a door, which revealed a small staircase, "You will find the lad up there. I must go gather my brother's and shall be along soon." And with that he bowed and took his leave.

Dis watched him disappear back the way they had came, before turning and heading up the stairs.

As she got closer to the top she could just make out her son's voice.

"Make sure not to break that, i did not spend 2 days down in the forgery for nothing." Kili called, followed by a groan.

Dis stepped into the room, and blinked as the bright light of the outside shown into the room blinding her for a moment.

"Mother? What are you doing up here, it is unsafe and not a place for a women." Kili asked noticing his mother and walking over to her.

Dis was finally able to see, and took in the room around her, "Tis beautiful chambers but,who is this for?"

"This is for Tauriel. I wanted to surprise her when she returned from Mirkwood, with a chamber befitting of an elf." Kili replied with a smile.

"You do all this for an Elf. You are so unlike your uncle Kili." Dis said walking over to the balcony.

"I believe in letting go of the past, I have forgiven the elves, maybe it is time you do the same mother." Kili said following her as he leaned on the rail.

Dis remained silent, as she looked about the room. He eyes falling on two cribs sitting in the corner.

"Why on earth are there two cribs? she couldn't possible have room for both." Dis asked.

"Tauriel is to have two babes mother. She will need both." Kili laughed, "I forgot she had not told you."

She walked over to examine the cribs, "These are fine craft."

"I think i did a pretty good job if i do say so myself. Although i am much better with a bow then an axe." Kili replied running his fingers over the bars.

"What's this on the side?" Dis asked looking at the engravings on one of the cribs.

Kili pulled her away, "Nothing, just something in elvish. Come i do not want you to get your dress dirty."

Dis gave her son a disapproving look, "I know when you are lying to me Kili, now what are you not telling me?"

"It is nothing that is important at the moment." He replied.

Dis raised her eyebrow and pointed for her son to move out of the way of the cribs.

Kili sighed knowing not to argue with his mother, he slowly moved out of the way.

Dis walked over to the cribs, and knelt down to look at the carvings. She ran her hands over them and gasped, "Why would you carve the Royal crest into these cribs my son?"

Dis looked at her son for her place on the ground, the look in his eyes told her that he was scared and frightened. A look she had not seen since he was but a young lad.

"I wanted to tell you, but could not find a way to..." He trailed off.

Dis stood up.

"I bedded an elf."

The wind blow through Tauriel's hair as she pulled back the sting on her bow. She release the breath she had been holding only seconds before the arrow fired. It flew through the air and landed dead center into the target.

She lowered her bow and sighed.

"Still out here?" came Legolas's voice from behind her.

Tauriel turned around to face home placing her bow on the stand beside her, "I thought a little practice might clearer my mind."

"What has your mind clouded _nin mellon_?" Legolas asked stepping closer.

"Everything, and nothing at all." Tauriel replied placing her hand on her belly, "I wish to return to Erebor, but your father wishes me to stay."

"You can not do one with out giving up the other." Legolas replied, "And my father would never allow you to disobey him."

"But, I can not simply stay."

"No that is true, your dwarf would rage war on the forest if my father held you here." Legolas said as he lowered himself to the ground.

Tauriel let out a simple laugh and followed him down onto the damp grass, carefully as to not fall and hurt herself, "Tis true, Kili is very protective of what is his."

"But, our you really his?" Legolas asked.

Tauriel turned her head to give Legolas a stern look, but her face softened when she saw the look on his face.

"My heart tells me i should be going back to Kili, and believe that everything will be okay. But, my head says to stay here. I've always done what my head has told me until i met Kili and my heart started to guide me. But, this decision is to hard to make on my own." Tauriel sighed.

They sat there for a while , just staring up at the stars in the sky, until Legolas shifted beside her.

"Then i shall escort you back to Erebor. You and Kili need to both sit down and talk. Something i know you have not done since you arrived." Legolas said getting up and stretching out his hand to assist in her getting up.

He was right though. Her and Kili had barely even been in the same room together since she had returned to Erebor. Only when they discussed details about the babes did the really see each other.

"He built us a home." Tauriel let slip.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked as the started walking back to the palace.

"he built us a home, with an amazing balcony, and room for the babes. Its beautiful. It over looks the forest, and I can see the starlight every night."

Legolas remained quiet beside her, and she felt best not to continue on. As they walked in silence back to the palace Tauriel wondered what Kili would be doing right that minute and if he had told his mother about them.

Legolas walked her all the way to her room and then finally spoke, "I'll leave you to pack. We should leave at first light before my father is wakens, and finds out we have gone."

Tauriel nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry to all my followers to this story that i have not updated recently. My family has been going through some tough times right now, as my younger brother tried to kill himself this fall and we have all be rallying together to get him to realize his life is still worth living. Let me know how you guys like this chapter and i will up date within the weekend. I have not forgotten about you lovely people xoxo**

**cordiebear**

Chapter 11:

Unfortunately they did not get the early start that they had hope for when the healers were summoned to Tauriel's rooms in the early hours of the night when she started crying out from stomach pains.

Lagolas stood frozen in the doorway watching as the healer elleth tried to find out what was causing Tauriel so much pain.

"Lady Tauriel are you sure your not farther along then you say you are." one of the healers asked her for the third time.

Tauriel cried out, "I'm only at the end of my 5th month. Please make the pain stop."

Legolas found his voice, "Can't you give her something for the pain!"

"You highness we must find out what is causing her distress before we can help her. We are trying."

"Well try harder." He growled.

Tauriel whimpered and Legolas stepped around the healers to take her hand in his.

"Tauriel _nin mellen_ talk to me tell us where it hurts."

For the life of her Tauriel could not find her voice through her tears, so she took the hand that Legolas held and raised it towards her left hip.

The healers pushed Legolas towards the door as they inspected the area Tauriel and pointed out.

One of the healers pushed her nightshirt out of the way and stepped back with a gasp.

The other healer turned to find out what had cause her young apprentice to gasp, only to find Tauriel's side black and blue as a bruise started to form on her hip, and lower belly.

She gently ran her fingertips over the marks, "My Lady has someone struck you?"

Tauriel shook her head.

"That can not be from the babe can it Elise?" Asked one of the healers, "Surely its not that strong already."

Elise the elder healer looked over the bruising and gently laid her hand upon it before whispering quietly under her breath.

And just as sudden as the pain came on, it disappeared as Elise continued to whisper sweet words to heal Tauriel.

Legolas release the breath he had not been aware he was holding when Tauriel sighed with release.

"Is she going to be okay now?" He asked taking a step towards them.

"She will be fine after she rests." Elise replied removing her hand from Tauriel's body and lowering her nightshirt to one again cover her bulging stomach.

Legolas took the seat beside her bed, looking upon Tauriel's still figure. Somewhere in the mere minutes that they had been tending to Tauriel she had fallen asleep. She looked as peaceful as ever.

He picked up her hand.

"Let her sleep. I must go see the king." Elise told her apprentice from over by the door.

Legolas's head shot towards the two healers, "And what matters must you bring to my father at this early hour."

"It is nothing the concern's you." Elise said, "Goodnight your highness."

She then turned and headed out the door, her young apprentice staying behind to take up residence in the chair by the fireplace. No doubt to keep an eye on Tauriel until she awoke.

Elise gently knocked upon the giant oak door that led to the Kings room's. Moments later the doors opened revealing a very distraught Thranduil.

"What has you coming to my rooms at this early hour Elise?" He asked sternly.

"Tauriel your grace..." Elise trailed off.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, and stepped out of the way to allow her in. She rushed forward as he closed the door behind her.

"What is wrong with Tauriel?"

"I believe she is lying about how far along she is sire." Elise said not looking him in the eyes.

"And what would she have to gain by lying?"

"I do not know, but she says she's in her 5th month but yet when i came to her tonight i healed an injury cause by the babe kicking to hard. Most Elleth at their 5th month just start feeling their babes kicking. But yet Tauriel's has already grown to big for her womb. She looks to be ready to have her babe any day sire." Elise replied.

"That's impossible. You know as well as I do we carry our young for 12 months before their birth." Thranduil stated.

"Unless she's not carrying just an elven babe sire."

"That is a strong accusation right their. Are you accusing my Captain of the Guard of sleeping with another race." Thranduil roared.

"She has been spending a lot of time in Erebor, as well as Dale as of late. All the pieces fit." Elise stated.

"As you and the rest of my Kingdom are aware Tauriel is the ambassador of Mirkwood to both the Man of Dale, and Dwarves of Erebor. She is required to spend equal time between her home and there. That does not mean you can go around making accusations about my Guardsman." Thranduil growled, "Now if that is all you have come to interrupt my night with, i suggest you leave."

Elise bowed her head and left the room without a word.

As dawn broke over Tauriel slowly found her way back to the living, and awoke to Legolas sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Legolas said leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees, "How are you feeling."

"Better then I should. I feel like I've been attack by 30 orc all at once with nothing but a dagger to defend myself." Tauriel replied sitting up and wincing.

Legolas nodded understanding what she meant, "You still up for travelling today?"

Tauriel throw the sheet off her legs and slide her legs over the side of the bed, "I must return to Erebor. Whether I am comfortable riding or not."

"Best do it before my father seeks you out as well. I believe Elise might have suspected something. Legolas said lowering his eyes towards her bulging belly. "Takes after its father that one."

"They." Tauriel stated standing up slowly and moving over to her bag that she had pack when she had returned to her room the night before.

"They?"

"I'm carrying two babes." Tauriel replied pulling a tunic and loose slacks out.

"Well I'll be the dwarf really had it in him."

Tauriel gave him a look and Legolas raised his hands up in surrender.

"I shall go prepare the horses, I will meet you at the gates in 10 minutes." Legolas replied heading to the door.

Tauriel nodded turning back to her bag, glad to be alone for a few moments.

When she was sure Legolas was gone and not coming back she throw off the nightshirt, and turned to look at herself in the mirror in the corner of her room.

The area where Elise had healed the bruising still looked a bit yellow, but that would go away with in the next day or two. Tauriel made a mental note not to allow Kili to look at her belly, until the remainder of the bruising was gone. She did no want him worrying when it was not needed.

After starring at herself for a few more moments Tauriel pulled on her fresh cloths and throw her quiver of arrows over her shoulder and pick up her bag and headed for the door.

_nin mellen_ \- my friend (female)

**Baby Vote:**

**Boy/Boy 2**

**Girl/Boy 4**

**Girl/Girl 1**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks to the people who read this story. So happy to still see people reading it even though i had not update since June. I know all of you are waiting to find out how Dis is going to react to Kili telling her the babe's are his, but it is not going to happen this chapter. Most likely next though. This chapter I am going to focus on Tauriel and Legolas journey back to Erebor as well as have a few Flash Backs, and Kili and Tauriel's reunion. That being said. I know you guys have given me a good amount of ideas on what i should make the babe's, but I could us a little help coming up with some names for them. I have few in mind but would like to keep my options open, so shoot me a review with some dwarfish, or elvish style names. Happy Holidays !**_

_**xoxox**_

-Cassie

Chapter 12:

Tauriel tightened the clock she was wearing around her body, as she steered her horse through the over grown forest following behind Legolas. Since they had left that afternoon, the air had started to become cooler. Normally the cooling of the air would not bother her, but since discovering her pregnancy she had come to realize that things that had not effected her before now did. Cold air made her cold, she sleep more then nessassary, and riding on her horse for long distances became uncomfortable.

_"Mellon._ Can we stop for a moment." Tauriel called ahead, she desperately need to feel the ground beneath her sleeping feet.

Legolas turned and nodded to her as he steered his stallion towards a fallen log that they could sit on and grab something to eat. He was quick to dismount, and walk the 3 long strides to where Tauriel had stopped her horse to assist her in getting down.

"Thank you." Tauriel said as he feet touched the ground.

"No need, i sometime forget i am not traveling with the old Tauriel." He said taking a bag off the back of his horse. "Why don't you prepare us something to eat and I shall find some firewood. It's going to be dark soon and we should camp for the night."

Tauriel shook her head, "No we should continue on, I just need to stretch my feet. Kili is probably already worried that i have not returned."

"And he can wait, why push yourself _nin mellen._"

Tauriel looked at him over her shoulder as she took her bag off her horse, "But, I can not. I always hated the idea of being shut away from the starlight, but or some reason the mountain calls to me, and i must answer."

And it was true since the moment she first stepped foot into the halls of Kili's forefather's she could feel something drawing her back. Whether it was Kili drawing her back or something entirely different she would never know.

"Very well, rest for a few moments I shall refill out water supply." Legolas nodded grabbing his twin blades from his holder on his horse and headed of in search off water.

Legolas last words sparked something in her, something she had not thought about in a very long time.

_A young elleth raced across the open field in front of the carriage, her dark green dress flowing in the breeze behind her as the long grass tickled the tips of her fingers._

_"Tauriel Elemmíre, please not to far ahead." A voice came from behind her._

_Tauriel giggled and spun around to look at the person behind her, "Ada!" She raced to him and jumped into his waiting arms, "How long till we shall reach our new home?"_

_The man laughed and pointed in front of them, "See those giant trees ahead of us..."_

_She nodded._

_"That is the Greenwood Forest home to the King Thranduil, and our new home." he replied._

_"And your Captain right ada?" Tauriel asked._

_"That's right nin Elemmire." He said, "Now come your mother wishes for you to change before we arrive."_

_The two of them headed back towards where their caravan was parked in the grass. They had stopped to eat and replenish their water supply. It would take them the rest of the day to reach the Woodland realm._

_Tauriel squirmed out of her father's arms as a group of elves came into view, "mama, I saw it. I saw our new home."_

_"Really." A elleth with long red curly hair asked as she placed a babe in its basket beside the rock she was sitting on._

_Tauriel nodded her head really fast._

_"I am going to fill our water containers, I'll be right back." Tauriel's father said as he rubbed Tauriel's hair and turned to walk towards the carriage._

_Tauriel went to sit beside her mother, "Mama what will the Woodland realm be like?"_

_"It is like Rivendall in a way, it is the last great city of Silvan Elves. King Thranduil, Queen Lieaa and the young Prince Legolas rule over it. There you will grow with other young elleth like yourself. It is a safe place."_

_"And one day I wish to become Captain just like ada." Tauriel stated._

_Tauriel's mother laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm, "We shall see."_

_But was once a happy moment turned to something out of her nightmares, when a group of Orc charged the carriage. _

_Tauriel had only ever heard of Orcs, told that they we creatures of darkness created for only one purpose. To Kill._

_She did not remember when her mother had told her to take her brother and run, but the next thing she knew she was racing towards The Greenwood Forest for her life. Never looking back only forward._

_It was hours later when guards found the unconscious Tauriel and her baby brother laying in the grass on the outskirts of the Woodland realm, barely breathing. _

_They had been the only survivors._

"Tauriel... Can you hear me?" Legolas called from beside her.

Tauriel turned to look at him, "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"What troubles you?" Legolas asked.

"I was thinking about the first time I arrived in Greenwood."

"Ahhhh I remember it to, you were a rowdy little Elleth back then, never doing what you were told. Haven't changed much have you." Legolas laughed.

Tauriel half smiled, "And you are still the same stuck up Elven Prince, who use to taunt me for having red hair."

"Well in my deference I had never seen another of Elven blood with such Fiery hair. I recon i never will either." Legolas replied. "Come we have rested enough. Unless it is no longer your intention of reaching Erebor by morning?"

Tauriel nodded and stood up from the rock she had been sitting on, and made her way to her mare. Legolas followed giving her a boost before mounting his own horse.

It was nearly daybreak when they reached the base of the Lonely Mountain. Tauriel sighed with content.

Without realizing it, her pace quickened as she brought her horse from a trout to a gallop. A horn sounded from the front gates as they came into view.

Tauriel halted her horse and slide off its back.

"Lady Tauriel we were not aware you were returning this day." One of the dwarfs stated taking the reins to her horse from her.

"Tell the King that i have returned, and send him to my room. I am very tired from my travels. Prince Legolas will need a room as well." She stated turning to Legolas and gesturing for him to follow her.

Balin met her just inside the Great Hall, "Tauriel its good to have you back. Tis not been the same here with you gone. How was your trip to Greenwood?"

"Long and tiring." Tauriel replied. "Is Kili awake."

"The lad and is mother have yet to go to bed. They are in his chambers, but i should warn you Dis is not please about yours and Kili's current predicament. I have never heard her say half the word that have come out of her mouth this night. Best not to interfere." Balin replied with a grim face.

Tauriel shook her head, "Please show Legolas to his room, I must have a word with Kili and the Lady Dis."

"My Mahel bless your soul child, Tis a battle in there." Balin said bowing before ushering Legolas away.

Tauriel released a sigh and headed for the royal chambers.

As she walked further and further into the mountain more of the dwarfs who had just awoken to start the day gave her dirty looks and had begun to whisper behind her back.

It was not until she reached Kili's room that it began to bug her.

"What does an elf have doing inside this mountain." One of the dwarfs out front of the door asked.

"I am Tauriel of Greenwood, Ambassador to King Thranduil. King Kili is expecting me." she stated. "You can move aside."

"Like hell." He barked, "I'm under stricked orders from Lady Dis not to have anyone disturb herself or her son whilst they are talking."

"This does not apply to me. If you ask Kili you will see for yourself."

The dwarf huffed and turned opening the door and ushered Tauriel, "Wait here while I check with the King."

Tauriel nodded and the dwarf disappeared down the hall.

He had not been gone long, when heavy footsteps sounded. Tauriel raised her head just in time to see Kili storming down the hall.

Before she could say word he was grabbing her and lowing her mouth to his. His lips tasted of ale, and coal. It was welcoming.

"I thought you would not return." He said when they finally pulled away. "I feared you had left for the east and I would never see you again."

"I told you I would return did I not."

Kili chuckled, "That you did. And you have grown big since my eyes saw you last."

His hands traveled to her bulging belly as he touched his children through their mother.

"Have they been well behaved of you my love." He asked raising his eyes to look at her.

"A fear on of them is as stubborn as a dwarf. he must take after his father." Tauriel replied.

"He?"

"Do dwarfs not tend to have more lads then lasses. Or have i heard wrong." She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are right, come you must be tired. You may rest in my bed till I have finished things with my mother." Kili stated leading her towards his room.

"Actually i wish to see your mother, from what Balin has told me she did not take then news of being a grandmother to well." Tauriel said.

"That would be an understatement."

_So you all know Elemmíre means star (But a jewel star) they are very rare jewels that shine like stars. (Hint: its what Thranduil wanted out of Erebor in the hobbit.)_

**Well there you go another chapter up. AS you can see i have revealed one of the genders of one of the twins. So feel free to submit some boy names into your reviews if you like. I still have yet to decide if the other will be boy or girl. Happy readings.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_18 hours earlier_

_"Why on earth are there two cribs? she couldn't possible have room for both." Dis asked._

_"Tauriel is to have two babes mother. She will need both." Kili laughed, "I forgot she had not told you."_

_She walked over to examine the cribs, "These are fine craft."_

_"I think i did a pretty good job if i do say so myself. Although i am much better with a bow then an axe." Kili replied running his fingers over the bars._

_"What's this on the side?" Dis asked looking at the engravings on one of the cribs._

_Kili pulled her away, "Nothing, just something in elvish. Come i do not want you to get your dress dirty."_

_Dis gave her son a disapproving look, "I know when you are lying to me Kili, now what are you not telling me?"_

_"It is nothing that is important at the moment." He replied._

_Dis raised her eyebrow and pointed for her son to move out of the way of the cribs._

_Kili sighed knowing not to argue with his mother, he slowly moved out of the way._

_Dis walked over to the cribs, and knelt down to look at the carvings. She ran her hands over them and gasped, "Why would you carve the Royal crest into these cribs my son?"_

_Dis looked at her son for her place on the ground, the look in his eyes told her that he was scared._

_"I wanted to tell you, but could not find a way to..." He trailed off._

_Dis stood up._

_"I bedded an elf."_

Shock spread across Dis's face as she took in the four words that her young son had said, "I'm sorry did you just say you bedded and elf?"

"Mother I am to be a father are you not going to congradulate me." Kili said trying to lighten the mood.

Dis face remained in a scowl, "If this is some kind of joke Kili then i don't find it funny in the slightest."

"I would never joke when it comes to Tauriel, well that's a lie." Kili said a smile playing on his face remembering a moment shortly before she left of how he had started teasing her over becoming clumsy, "But not about this."

"FOR THE LOVE OF MAHAL KILI! YOU LIE WITH THE FILTH THAT TURNED THEIR BACKS ON MYSELF AND YOUR KIN. THE FILTH THAT WATCH AS YOUR HOME WAS TORN AWAY FROM US BY THAT DRAGON! I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THEN TO FRATERNIZE WITH THE LIKES OF THEIR KIND. AND TO BED ONE, IF YOUR UNCLE WERE HERE NOW!" Dis roared.

"He would tell you that Tauriel's deserves your respect, and that she belongs by my side. She not only saved my life once but twice. If not for her you would have came here to three tombs not two. And i don't want to ever here you call her filth again, I might be your son but i am still your king." Kili replied with a frown on his face, "I thought you would be happy that i had finally found someone to love."

"I would have if it had not been a bloody elf." DIs barked.

Some one cleared their throat behind Dis and she turned to find Balin as well as a few of the other dwarfs of the company staring at them.

"Perhaps it be best if we finish this conversation in private." Kili spoke motioning his hand towards the door or his mother to follow.

Dis took on more look at Kili and then turned and walked out of the room with her head high, like she had done nothing wrong. And in her eyes she had not, tis not her fault that Thranduil caused her to hate all elves. But, to Kili it felt like she had taken an arrow and stabbed him through his heart.

"She'll come around lad." Balin said as Kili headed for the door, "Tauriel really is nice I'm sure if she got to know her she would see it."

"For all our sakes you better be right." Kili replied disappearing out the door.

They sat in Kili's private chambers in silents for hours both staring into the fire. Kili waiting for his mother to find what he hoped was her senses and see that he really loved Tauriel and that she returned his love. All hell broke loose as Dis began to speak.

"Are you even certain this child is yours." Dis said spinning around to face her son.

"Are you questioning my trust in Tauriel. She would never do something like that, she's not capable of such deceit." Kili growled. "My children grow within her, why can you not except that."

"Because nothing can come of it. She can never be your queen and her children can never rule this mountian. Your forefathers would return from the grave before they saw an elf sit on the throne." Dis yelled at her son. "When she returns you will tell her anything you must to make her leave, None can know that her spawn are yours."

"You would deny me the happiness and family that i have fought for over your hate for what Thranduil did to you."

"I will have no more of this, you want a family marry a dwarf lass like all before you, not the likes of her. How can you be sure she is not following orders for the bastard elven King to destroy what little remains of the line of Durin."

"She is carrying the line of Durin within her Mother. My blood, your blood... Fili's blood runs in her now. Will you deny my children their birth right." Kili pleaded with his mother to see reason.

"If you acknowledge those children as your heir then you are no son of mine." Dis growled though closed teeth.

Kili flinched at her words.

Dis's hand flew to her mouth realizing what she had just said, "Kili... I" She reached out for him.

Kili held his hand up, "Do not touch me, If that is how you feel so be it. But mark my words, Tauriel will rule by my side. She will be the queen this mountain cherishes and will rule with grace and compassion like any before her. And my children will rule long after i am gone. Yes they may have elven blood within them, but they will always have a place in these halls. As much place as you do because i believe that I can shape this Kingdom into something Uncle and Fili would have been proud of , something that generations of Durin's folk will talk about for centuries to come. I will be the king to bring peace between the elves. I will forge an alliance so strong none would dare step foot on our boards."

There came a knock on the door, as a dwarf guard came in an bowed, "Forgive the intrusion your highness, and Lady Dis but there is an Elf by the name of Lady Tauriel awaiting the King in his sitting room.

Kili's heart stopped as a smile crept upon his face and then he turned to face his mother once again, "If you would excuse me my love has returned from her trip, and i must welcome her back. If you wish to continue this then wait here if not you may leave without a word to Tauriel, Do i make myself clear."

Dis nodded, and Kili followed the guard out the door.

**Well there you go. You finally get Dis reaction to Kili and Tauriel's big news. In case you were wondering i was trying to match up the time frames so that when Kili told his mother about the babe's being his that Tauriel would be on her way back to him. I do plan on Dis realizing that Tauriel truly loves Kili in later chapters, but for now Dis will dislike Tauriel as much as possible. There will however be not as much Dis coming up in the next few chapters as she will be avoiding Kili and Tauriel. **

**Baby #1 is a boy if you guys did not realize that in the last chapter. I am still taking votes on what the second one will be as it sits this is what the votes look like**

**Boy/Boy: 3 (name ideas :Something to do with Fili or Thorin)**

**Boy/Girl:6(Daughter of the forest, something to do with the stars)**

**Please review it would help me greatly to know what you guess are thinking and you guys want to see, im all up for request that you guys have.**

**love you guys**

**xoxoxo**

**-cassie**


	14. Review 1

Sorry its not an update but i will be updating tomorrow morning at the latest. I have finally decided after much consideration what the second baby is going to be. After looking through all the reviews posted and all my inboxed messages it was actually pretty close, but sadly boy/girl won with 7 followed closely behind by boy/boy with 6.

Now with that being said I have already picked out the name for the boy with all of your guys ideas in mind but i can not decided what to name the girl, I have done lost of research with the ideas you guys have given me and these of the names i have decided were worthy of a Princess of Erebor I will be taking a vote on which name is better and by Wednesday December 9th i will pick the winning name and announce in the next chapter what the twins will be called.

The list of girls names is as followed: (english name will come first, followed by the name in Elvish or Dwarvish, and then the meaning)

-Anastasia; Adonnenniel (Rebirth)

-Charity; Metoriel (Brotherly Love)

-Stella; Eleniel (Star)

-Donica; Elarinya (Morning Star)

-Giselle; Gwestiel (A Promise)

-Luna; Ithilwen (Moon)

-Neora; Aegliriell (Daughter of the Mountain)

-Ragan; Aranhilwen (King's heir)

-Talia; Rossarinya (Morning Dew)

-Tarya; Tariel (Future Queen)

And there you have it a list of names worth of Kili and Tauriel's child

xoxox

-Cassie


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

2 weeks had passed since Tauriel had returned to the mountain, and she had not seen Dis since the night she had returned.

_Upon her and Kili re-entering his room, they found Dis sitting exactly were Kili left her. Arms folded over her chest and a scawl on her face._

_"Mother, you remember Tauriel." Kili asked bring another chair forward so that Tauriel may sit down with them._

_A grunt came from Dis, "I was hoping for this to be a private conversation Kili."_

_"Anything you can say to me you can say to her, there is no reason for you distant towards her. In fact I find quite childish." Kili replied taking Tauriel's hand in his._

_Tauriel bowed her head at Dis, "My Lady..."_

_"I was not speaking to you ELF." Dis snapped._

_Tauriel averted her eyes to look at Kili as if saying its okay._

_"You tongue mother..." He growled before continuing, "As you already know mother, i made my feelings for Tauriel very clear to you, she will be my wife and the next queen of Erebor. If you do not like it then you may leave my Kingdom._

Dis had not stayed long after that.

Now here Tauriel was standing as still as she could with a dwarf dam working around her with pins and needles, creating a dress that would be as elegant as what was fitting for a future queen.

Kili had insisted that when he presented her to his people that she should be dressed in the finest Dwarven dress money could find, with her betroval braid showing proudly for all to see. Unfortunately due to Tauriel's height she had to have a dress made for her, which meant standing for hours while she was measured fabric was cut and pinned into place.

If it made Kili happy, then that was all Tauriel carried about.

"Awwww." Tauriel groaned as another pin hit her arm.

"Sorry Lady Tauriel." The dwarf who Tauriel found out was named Illyria stated not removing her eyes from their place on the dress.

"It is quite alright Illyria and please call me Tauriel. I do not like formal names." Tauriel replied moving from one foot ball to the other in attempt to comfort her aching feet.

There was a knock at the door as another dwarf lass stepped into the room, "Forgive me for interrupting but the king would like to know if The Lady Tauriel will be joining him for dinner."

Tauriel looked towards the balcony of her room seeing the sky turning dark purple, signaling that the day was next to gone.

"Oh dear I have taken more time from you then i have meant to La... I mean Tauriel. I get so caught up in my work that i sometimes forget that it is a person standing in front of me and not one of my mannequins." Illyria cried moving to put her pins down, "Here let me help you out of this and you may go eat and rest your aching feet."

"Do not fret Illyria, I do not mind standing here. It gives me time to think." Tauriel replied bowing over so that Illyria could pull the dress over her head.

Tauriel bowed her head and headed for the door to head to the dining hall to find Kili.

She had not seen him in days, besides when he crawled into bed at night when he thought she was already sleep. And then when she woke in the morning he would already be gone. Being a King truly did keep him busy, there was not a minute when they were alone unless they were asleep.

Even then some nights Kili would be called away from her, leaving her to the cold sheets beside her.

Her heart longed for the few stolen moments they would get when Balin would give her check ups on the babes. The last check up lead Balin to believe that Tauriel's pregnancy might very well be reaching its end, making Balin believe that the babe's might be more dwarf than elf. But, her and Kili did not care as long as they were both healthy.

She weaved her way through the narrow halls of the lower mountain until she reached the dining hall. All eyes turned to her as she walked up towards the King's table which sat at the head of the room on a raised platform. Kili joined by the rest of the company looked deep in conversation when she stopped before them.

"My Lord." Tauriel said lowering to one knee. She had come to learn that it was customary for any who greeted the King under the mountain to bow in before him.

"Tauriel you need not bow." Kili said as he got to his feet to help her up, "As my future queen you will bow for no one."

Tauriel took his offered hand and rose following him to his seat and sitting down beside him.

"How was your day love?" Kili asked taking a drink of his ale.

"I spent the day with Illyria so that she may finish altering the dress you requested her to make, Tis really a beautiful thing to watch one work doing something they love." Tauriel replied taking a nibble out of a piece of bread.

"Dwarves are handy with many things, and Illyria is the best seamstress this mountain has ever seen. She made all my mother's dress as well as my grandmothers." Kili said.

Tauriel smiled as Kili struck up conversation with Ori across the table from him.

She tuned most of it out, as she slowly ate what little her body would allow her to without becoming ill. As she looked up at the other people dining in the hall, she was hit with a wave of disgust as most of the dwarves or dwarf lasses were stealing glares at her from their seats.

She averted her eyes hoping that if she stopped looking then so would they, but she could still sense them even when here eyes could not see them.

"Kili...' Tauriel trailed off touching his arm gently.

Kili laughed at something Ori said and turned to look at her. The smile fell from his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'm not feeling like my self right now, so I'm going to go get some rest."

"Do i need to get Balin? Is it the babes?" He asked looking down at her belly.

"No I am just tired." Tauriel replied.

Kili looked back at Ori and then to Tauriel, "Come I will walk you too bed."

"No you stay here and enjoy your moments break from your duties, I can find my way back to our rooms just fine. Besides I don't think Master Ori is done with his tale yet." Tauriel said raising the corner of her mouth to form a smile.

"Are you sure?" Kili asked.

Tauriel nodded raising to her feet, "Enjoy yourself."

Kili kissed her hand and turned back to Ori.

Tauriel quickened her pace as she left the hall, hoping to get to her room quickly as her tired legs would carry her. She was stopped several times by passing dwarves asking if she was alright.

She nodded her head to each one of them as headed again on her way.

When she finally reached her room, she closed the door and fell back on it. Releasing a breath she had not known she was holding. He chest was causing her pain that she had never felt before.

She slide herself to the ground bring her knees up to her chest as far as her bulging belly would allow them too, and let her hair fall around her acting like a shield.

Moments later she felt wetness on her knees, as tears fell from her eyes.

Was this what it felt like to feel unwelcomed.

In the forest she had been surround by other Silvan elves like herself, she had never worried out trying to fit in. She had been Captain of the Kingsguard, a place she found gave her a place to fit in. But, here in Erebor it was as if she was an Orc. They looked at her with hatred and disgust. And the few who did look at her as their equal only did so because they know how Tauriel had saved Kili's life not only ones but twice and felt indebted to make her feel welcomed.

No she did not like this feeling at all.

After sitting on the hard ground for a while Tauriel dried her now red eyes and climbed to her feet. Making her way to the chest at the end of her bed that held the little bit of clothing she owned.

She pulled on her white nightdress and grabbed a little blanket from at the foot of hers and Kili's bed and walked out onto the balcony.

The stars were shining bright tonight above her as the Moon gradually climbed higher and higher into the sky towards its apex. Far off into the distance she could just make out Mirkwood forest.

A calming and soothing feeling washed through her as she pulled the blanket around her more and leaned her elbows on the banister in front of her.

She smiled to herself.

It was quite late when Kili excused himself from the table after finishing his 4th goblet of ale. He then walked quietly though the halls of Erebor making his way to bed.

It had been a long day.

After meeting with Bard about the Last Harvest before the First snow fall, he had been whisked away by Balin to be fitted for his new tunic for the upcoming Feast where he would announce his betrothal to Tauriel along with the news that the babes she carried were his. After all that was done, he had to sit down with the counsel and discuss which part of Erebor would be the next to repair. Although the great City inside the mountain was mostly all finished in repairs, there were still many housing chambers that still needed to be cleaned and fixed before the rest of the dwarves that would be arriving in the spring from the blue mountains arrived.

And finally after that he had made the trip deep into Erebor to visit his brother and uncle.

He had been there long after Balin had said that there was other things he must attended to, but he waved them off. He had not stepped foot inside these four walls since he had laid them to rest.

For a while he just sat there contemplating what he should said till finally the silence drove him made and he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I am marrying a Elf brother."

From there he went on to tell his uncle and brother about all the things he had done as King, as well as the news about him going to be a father. He told them about how he wished for a son who he could teach everything that his uncle taught him, but also he wished for a daughter who would remind him of Tauriel. A daughter who would favor her mother in every way imaginable.

Then slowly he had made his way to the dining hall to have dinner.

Tauriel had shown up not long after he sent a dwarf dam to find her. She walked gracefully down towards the table. Kili made note of all the glances she got as well as the whispers. He would deal with all that later.

As he neared their chambers he nodded to the guard standing by his door.

He entered the room only to find their bed still neatly made and Tauriel nowhere to be found.

"Tauriel?" He called as he made his way across the hall to the nursery he had been working on for when the babes were born. Although it was mostly bare as he had not had time as of late.

She was not there.

"Where is the Lady Tauriel?" Kili growled at the guard.

"She entered her chambers hours ago and has not left my King." He stuttered.

Kili growled and stormed back into his room, hurrying across the room and out onto the balcony.

He let out a sigh when he found her fast asleep on a rocking chair on the far side. He long fiery red hair covering her like a blanket as her head leaned against the rail of the balcony.

He knelt down infront of her, moving a piece of hair from her face and smiled, as she stirred and blinked open her eyes.

"_Amralime_ what are you doing out here?" Kili asked sweetly touching her cheek with his fingertips.

"I was admiring the starlight, and must have fallen asleep." Tauriel whispered smiling up at Kili.

Kili returned her smile and helped her to her feet, "You must be cold, come we shall go to bed."

With one last look out towards the forest Tauriel re-entered her mountain home.

_Amralime: _My Love (rough translation from Khuzdul)

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what name you would like me to choose out of my list from my last review. I hope to have at least 10 more chapters before I am through thought with this story and move along to its sequel.**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Tauriel's hand flew to her belly as another sharp pain worked its way through her. Tauriel did well to keep the pain hidden.

"Those babes sure have been active today." Illyria laughed from behind her as she finished doing up the ties on her dress.

The dress itself had only been finished that morning. It was a dark green, similar to that of her old captain's uniform that sat in the bottom of her chest. Its sleeves however were made of silk as soft as a newborn's skin. The stitching had been woven with gold as Illyria had worked a golden belt around the bodice part of the dress. Illyria had made the dress to accommodate for her protruding stomach, so that it fell to her feet like a waterfall of fabric.

It truly was an amazing dress.

"The King's jaw will drop to the floor when he sees you in this for sure." she went on to say.

Tauriel just smiled. Illyria was the only dwarf outside of the company that new what would be happening at the feast tonight, and despite what Tauriel thought would happen when she told the lass Illyria had taken it pretty well.

Now she hoped that the rest of the residents of the mountain would be just as accepting.

"Do you have any request on how you would like your hair."

"Tonight is all about trying to get the rest of you race to accept me, so I would like to wear my hair as if i were one of your kin. But, I am afraid that i do not know much about how dwarves tend to their hair, I understand that hair is just as important to you as it is to Elves." Tauriel replied looking at Illyria through the mirror in front of her.

"You are correct, generally only your one is allowed to do your hair besides oneself, but when a dwarfling is little their nurses tend to do theirs for them. There are three types of braids. One already resides in your hair." She said touching the betrothal beads.

Tauriel felt her cheeks turn red.

"The next is a braid that identifies you position in the dwarven race, as you are soon to be the future queen, I would braid your hair as royalty would. And the last one is just a simple braid that one wears everyday. Generally one just wears the everyday braid but you will be expected to wear all three." Illyria continued as she began taking out the beads from Tauriel's hair. "I'll put them back in when i am finished."

She nodded and sat herself on a low stool so the Illyria could work though her hair better. Tauriel watched through the mirror as Illyria woved her hands through her hair working it this way and that, as she pinned strands into place.

Not long after she pulled away and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?" Tauriel asked with concern.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that if it was not for your tallest or pointed ears you could very well pass for a dwarf lass." She replied as she walked over to the table that sat in the corner and place the remaining pins down.

Another pain shot through Tauriel, this time she let out a whimper before she could stop herself.

Illyria was at her side in an instant, "Are you okay My Lady?"

Tauriel gave a reassuring smile as she rubbed circles over her belly, "The babies I believe take after their father."

"Should i fetch Master Balin." She asked,

Tauriel shook her head, "No i shall be fine, once they settle down."

"I reckon you are going to have your hands full if they are anything like the King. I have heard many of tale about his adventures when he was but a lad." Illyria laughed turning back on again to clean up the mess she had made.

Tauriel let out a laugh. She had no doubt about that.

There was a knock at the door, and Balin poked his head in.

"Ahhh Tauriel you look as beautiful as ever. I have come to see if you are ready. They are beginning to gather in the King's Hall."

Tauriel nodded and got to her feet before leaning against the wall beside her as yet another sharp pain hit her.

Balin looked concerned, "Tauriel are you alright?"

"Yes I have just been sitting of far to long."

"That's the eighth time today Balin that she has been in pain." Illyria said from across the room. Tauriel looked at her, "Don't give me that look My Lady I can tell when someone is trying to hold back their pain."

Tauriel turned back to look at Balin, "It is nothing I am perfectly fine, besides Kili is waiting for me."

"Kili would have my beard if there was something wrong with you and I did not help." Balin replied.

"Tis just the babes kicking, i fear they are going to be just as stubborn as their father." Tauriel said.

"Most are, one should never underestimate the stubbornness of dwarves." Balin replied, "But are you sure you're okay?"

"Never been better." Tauriel replied.

"Well then lets not keep the King waiting." Balin chuckled holding out his hand for Tauriel's.

She smiled and placed her hand in his as he escorted her out of her chambers and towards the King's Hall

Kili sat at the end of the King's Hall silent as the people of his Mountain slowly filled into the giant room. He tapped his to impasiontly, as Balin came to stand beside him.

"Tauriel is ready whenever you are lad. Although I must speak with you after the feast." Balin whispered.

"Is everything alright?" Kili asked turning his head to look at Balin.

"Oh yes nothing to worry about right now lad, just find me when you have a moment to spare." Balin stated waving off Kili's concern as he turned to look out over the Hall.

Kili nodded staring at Balin for a few more moments before slowly getting to his feet, and turning his attention to in front of him. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dwarves, and Dames of Erebor I call this feast tonight to celebrate a momentous occasion. It is customary that when someone in the Royal Family is chosen a bride to have them remain anonymous until they are welcomed at a Great Feast by the King. Well I have chosen my bride with great care. She his kind, compassionate, and strong willed, all the things a Queen should be and so much more." Kili called out.

Whispers began to stir around the room, as everyone tried to piece together who could possibly be marrying the King under the Mountain.

"So without further ado, I want you to raise you goblets with me as we toast to my beautiful bride, who is probably no doubt blushing behind those doors..." Kili laughed, "I give you The Lady Tauriel of the Woodland Realm."

All whispering ceased as the doors at the end of the Hall were opened at Tauriel stood on show for all to see.

Kili's eyes could not believe it, if he thought she had been beautiful in her captain's uniform then she was enchanting right now. He hair was pulled back into that of a braided tiara, with her betrothal beads gently woven in.

Tauriel slowly started making her way towards Kili, keeping her eyes forward to afraid to look at the reaction coming off the dwarves around her.

When she was about half way there she saw movement to her right and stopped, as a young Dwarfling came up in front of her. Tauriel crouched down in front of the dwarf.

"Hello young one. What is your name?" Tauriel asked.

"My name is Feria. Are you the new queen?" She asked tilting her head to the side examining Tauriel.

"Yes I am Feria, are you okay with that." Tauriel asked.

"Your an elf though, and my papa said that elfs are no good. But, you seem good to me." Feria replied reaching her hand up to touch Tauriel's ears, "Your ears are really pretty."

"Thank you Feria. Tell me what do you think of elves?"

"Well your the only one that I have ever seen, Papa says they can't be trusted and are only after our gold. But, if King Kili can trust you to be his queen then I trust you too." Feria stated looking over her shoulder at a dwarf who had come out of the crowd. No doubt her father.

"Thank you. Now why don't you go back with you Father." Tauriel replied touching Feria's shoulder as she stood up.

Feria smiled and turned around skipping back to her father who picked her up.

"Your daughter is very special." Tauriel told the dwarf .

He grunted and moved out of her way, so that she could continue towards Kili who now had a grin plastered on his face.

He walked down the steps to meet her, taking her hand in his.

"See not everyone dislikes Elves." He whispered in her ear as they walked up towards the thrones.

Tauriel gave him a small nodded before they both turned around to look over the residents of the mountain.

"Tauriel is to be the Future Queen of Erebor, anyone who slanders her name will be charged with treason. I believe that together we can mend the friendship we once had with the Elves of Mirkwood, and that together we can turn Erebor back into the Kingdom it once was." Kili called.

From beside her Balin called out, "_Lengi lifi drottningin!_"

From across the Hall voice bellowed out "_Lengi lifi drottningin_" as they all raised their goblets into the air before drinking from them.

Kili lead her to sit down in the throne beside his.

"What does that mean." Tauriel asked.

"Long live the Queen." Kili replied with a smirk on his face, "And that you shall _amralime._"

Tauriel let out a laugh. Only Kili would make a joke about her immortal life.

Another pain shot through her stomach, this one worst then all the others, leaving her breathless and doubling over in her seat.

"Tauriel?" Kili questioned as Balin raced up the steps to kneel in front of her.

"These are not kicks are they Tauriel." Balin asked helping her to sit back up in her seat.

Tauriel took a deep breath before shaking her head no, as she found it hard to talk.

"Kili get the room cleared how." Balin whispered as he turned to beckon Illyria over.

"Why what is going on?" Kili asked taking one of Tauriel's hands in his.

"I believe she is in labor lad." Balin stated.

Kili froze.

"For Mahal's sake Kili clear the room." Balin growled as he turned back to Tauriel, "Lass why did you not say anything earlier?"

"I... did ... not think... anything of it." Tauriel said through clenched teeth as another shoot of pain hit her causing her to cry out.

Kili snapped out of his state and turned his attention to the hall, "I must ask you all to please clear the hall and return to you homes." Kili called out.

The moment his booming voice finished echoing off the walls, the dwarves of Erebor were on their feet moving as fast as they could back out of the Hall of Kings

"Kili." Tauriel whimpered as she tightened her hold on his hand.

He turned his gaze back at her as he fell to his knees beside her, "Elves carry for 12 months Balin, she's just reached 7." he said almost in a whisper.

"They could be more dwarf then elf lad." Balin said as he placed his hand on Tauriel's shoulder, "Alright Tauriel we need to get you back to your room were your be more comfortable. Do you think you can walk, or do you want Kili to carry you?"

"I can walk." Tauriel said breathily as the pain she was feeling slowly washed away.

Balin nodded, "Kili grab her arm we are going to hold her just in case she falls."

Kili nodded as he took her arm and they hoisted her to her feet.

Tauriel cried out, and Kili jumped back letting go of her arm, "I'm so sorry."

"Kili now is not the time for apologies, take her arm so we can get her somewhere more comfortable. Or would you rather your children be born here?"

"Balin..." Tauriel said as she looked towards the ground.

Kili and Balin both followed her gaze to find her standing in a puddle of blood.

That was the last thing Tauriel remembered before blacking out and going limp in their arms.

**well there you have it, the birth of the new heirs to Erebor is approaching. I know you are all going to hate me for what I am doing, but just remember it is a happy ending in the end. Keep up the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 16

**BRACE YOURSELVES FOR A FEW TEARS, AND IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE SCENES WITH BLOOD IN THEM THEN I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THE BETTER PART OF THIS STORY. i KNOW A FEW OF YOU WILL BE MADE WITH WHAT I DID BY THE TIME YOU REACH THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. BUT REMEMBER I DID PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING SO DON'T GET TO MADE AT ME IN YOUR REVIEWS. THIS ONE IS PRETTY LONG, I USUALLY LIKE TO KEEP MY CHAPTER UPDATE IN BETWEEN 1000-2000 WORDS BUT THIS ONE IS CLOSE TO 3000. i COULD NOT BREAK IT INTO TO AS ALL OF IT IS IMPORTANT. WITH THAT BEING SAID ENJOY READING.**

Chapter 16:

Kili sat by Tauriel's bedside holding her hand in between his two. His eyes never leaving her face.

It was paler then usual, no doubt from the amount of blood she had lost. Her fiery red hair now framed her face as she continued her endless sleep. She did not move. The only indication that she was among the living being her chest slowly rising and falling.

He had not left her side since they had returned to their room. A time that felt like forever ago, but really had only been meer hours.

When his children had been born he had refused to see them until Tauriel was okay and could see them with him. Even know as he could hear Balin and Illyria in the room across the hall tending to them, all he could think of was the elf in front of him

Every now and again Balin, or Illyria would come in carrying one of the babes asking if he wanted to see them, but he always responded the same way, "Not without Tauriel."

The only other time that he had spoken was when he had sent one of the guard's riding to Mirkwood to retrieve Legolas, in hopes that he could help Tauriel.

There was a knock on the door behind him, "Lad..." Balin started.

"I said i will not see them without her." Kili growled turning to look at Balin

"They need one of their parents Kili. If they can not have their mother, then surely you would not deprive them of their father." Balin said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What right do i have to see them if she can not. Why should i find joy in our children while she lays here." Kili shuttered another tear rolling down his cheek following the line of tons before it.

"And what would Tauriel tell you to do?" Balin asked hoping to get through to him.

"Before or after she hit me upside the head." Kili chuckled turning back to look at Tauriel and sighed, "She would tell me to keep a watchful eye on them."

"Then don't you think, Tauriel would be unhappy with you if she woke up and found you beside her instead of with your children?" Balin stated.

Kili nodded, "I just can not loose her. I have lost so much already, she is the only light that remains in the dark."

"And she will be fine. The Prince of Mirkwood is on his way now. You will see when he gets here, he will help her. But, in the mean time you need to change your shirt lad." Balin gestured to his body.

Kili looked down at his chest realizing for the first time, that he still was wearing the shirt that was covered in Tauriel's blood.

It had seeped through and now was stuck like glue to his chest as it dried, turning a dark brown.

His breathing hitched in his throat as he remembered himself racing down the halls of Erebor with Tauriel cradled in his arms...

..._Kili bursted through Tauriel and his chamber's door racing towards the bed. Tauriel had regained consciousness only minutes ago as Kili rushed them back to their room. All the while her blood continued to soak his shirt and drip to the ground._

_He placed her gently down on the bed as Balin raced into the room followed closely behind by Illyria who had a arm full of towels._

_"Kili?" Tauriel whimpered looking up at him with the same look she had when they had been atop of RavenHill. When she thought one of them was to die._

_"It's okay amralime. Balin is going to help you." Kili said finding his voice as he took her hand in his._

_"Illyria i need you to get me warm water and rags." Balin said moving to the end of the bed, "Lad are you sure you want to be in here?"_

_"I am not leaving her side." Kili said never taking his eyes of Tauriel's, "Not now, and not ever again."_

_Balin nodded, "Tauriel i need to look to see where all the bleeding is coming from okay, I'm afraid this is going to hurt."_

_Tauriel just nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Hey none of that now." Kili said whipping it away before it could fall onto the bed, "When this is all over we will have two children as beautiful as their mother."_

_Tauriel lifted the corner of her mouth into a small smile, but cried out in pain as Balin lifted up the hem of her dress._

_Illyria returned then carrying a large bowl of water and rags in her hand._

_"Thank you lass." Balin said as he went quickly to work._

_He wet one of the rags and rang the extra water out of it before spreading Tauriel's legs and wiping away the blood the coated her thighs._

_Tauriel whimpered, as she tensed up._

_"That's it lass just breath through it. Let nature take it course." Balin said as he continued to clean the blood away, "I believe i can see a head."_

_Kili let out a laugh of joy, before leaning forward and kissing Tauriel's forehead._

_"Are you sure this is your first birth Tauriel? You are progressing rather fast." Balin said with a look of concern on his face._

_"YES!" Tauriel cried out as another contraction hit her causing her to hold her breath._

_"Breath Tauriel." Kili reminded her._

_As the contraction passed Tauriel fell back on the pillow._

_"That was great Tauriel, the head is almost out. This little one has its father's hair it does." Balin said as he placed the rag into the water._

_Kili watched as it slowly turned the clear water red._

_"Look away lad or you'll be laying on your back in no time." Balin said without looking up from his place in between Tauriel's legs._

_Tauriel tensed up once again._

_"Push lass..." Balin said as Tauriel sat up a bit and cried out._

_A high pitch wail filled Kili's ears as Balin held the baby up._

_"It a boy." Balin said happily, turning to hand him off to Illyria who was waiting with a blanket to take the child and clean it off._

_"A Son! I have a son!" Kili cried out happily as he turned to look down at Tauriel before kissing her, "You just made me the happiest dwarf in all of middle earth."_

_"Let her relax lad, her body needs to prepare itself again for the next babe."_

_Kili sat back down beside Tauriel as she laid her head down and let her eyes close for a moment only to sit back up and scream in pain._

_She clenched her stomach and sat forward pulling herself around her belly._

_Balin rushed back over to her, "Lass?"_

_"Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong." Tauriel cried out grabbing Kili's hand and squeezing it in a death grip._

_"Kili get behind her lad, I need to check on the babe and I need you to hold her still." Balin requested as he wiped his hands upon a clean towel before moving back do to the end of the bed, "Tauriel this will hurt just as much as giving birth, but you must stay still. I want you to hold onto Kili's hand squeeze it with all your might, if that is what it take for you to remain still."_

_Kili got behind Tauriel and let her lay her head upon his lap as he took her hand in his. The other coming to rest of her cheek, "It's going to be okay love, just breath."_

_Tauriel nodded that she was ready, and then felt Balin's hand enter her._

_She screamed out in pain, her face turning red._

_"Tauriel breath!" Kili called as she ran his free hand across her face, "Just breath."_

_"Tauriel I need you to push right now, you hear. You need to push as hard as you can." Balin called out as he withdraw his hand wiping the blood away on a towel._

_Tauriel leaned forward and pushed until she was red in the face and then fell back against Kili with a whimper._

_"Again Tauriel." Balin stated._

_"I can not." Tauriel whispered closing her eyes._

_"Lad do not let her fall asleep, I need to get this child out right now." Balin ordered._

_Kili lowered his mouth to Tauriel's ear, "Amralime you must push, I know you are tired but our child need you right now. So open your eyes."_

_He then kissed her cheek, "Come love push."_

_Tauriel groaned as she used the last of her energy to lean forward and pushed with all the force she could muster._

_She felt a release and slammed back into Kili's chest, making Kili grunt._

_Balin looked up at Kili, "A girl..."_

_Kili's heart stopped for there was no sound coming from the babe._

_"Why is she not crying?" Kili asked trying to lean forward to get a look at his daughter._

_Balin rushed out of the room before Kili could ask him again._

_"Kili..." came Tauriel's voice from his lap._

_He lowered his gaze to look at her, seeing her eye droop, and a few stay tears roll down her cheek._

_"We have a daugher." Kili whispered lowering his forehead to hers._

_"She did not cry..." Tauriel whimpered, Kili and her both knowing what that meant._

_From the next room a cry broke out, and Kili's heart tightened knowing that was not his son's cry, but that of his daughter._

_"Thank Mahal." Kili whispered opening his eyes to find Tauriel's closed._

_"Tauriel?" Kili asked shaking her a bit._

_She lie still upon him._

_"Tauriel?" Kili called again as he continued to shake her. He slide out from behind her and her body fell limply against the pillow. "Tauriel!"_

_Balin re-entered the room then._

_"Lad?" He asked confused as he came to stand beside Kili._

_Kili leaned forward and touched her neck, "She is not breathing!" He hollered._

_Balin pushed him out of the way, as he leaned over Tauriel trying to find her pulse._

_"She was fine a moment ago, she was speaking to me, and then I looked away for one moment and... oh god." Kili cried as he fell to his knees behind Balin._

_Balin began to do compressions, "Lad I need you to breath into her mouth, I have to get her heart started again."_

_Kili remained froze on the stone floor._

_"Dame it lad, I promised your uncle I would watch out for you and I can not very well do it if you not going to help yourself. If you want Tauriel to live then start breathing." Balin growled as he continued to pump on her chest._

_That got Kili moving as he lowered his mouth onto Tauriel's breathing is breath into her body._

_"Again." Balin ordered._

_And over and over again he continued to breath for her until finally a shallow breath fought with his to escape her mouth._

_Kili fell back on the floor as Balin brought his fingers up to her neck, "She's alive for now. This is beyond my control Kili, I'm afraid she needs Elven healing to help her."_

_"Send for Prince Legolas and make haste." Kili roared out the door to one of the guards standing near._

_"I will stay with her until he arrives." Kili replied sitting in the chair next to his bed where Tauriel laid._

_"Do you not wish to see your children?" Balin asked._

_"When she can see them so will I." Kili said. "Have Illyria bring me a fresh bowl of warm water and Tauriel's nightdress."_

_Balin was about to speak but closed his mouth. He saw no point in arguing with a King who had already made up his mind._

Balin lead Kili into the room across from where Tauriel slept. At first glance it looked nothing like the nursery he had been in only days before when he had searched for Tauriel.

"Tauriel had a few of the company come and finish, she know how busy you were." Balin said before Kili could ask.

Kili took in the room. The two cribs he had made now sat in the middle of the room occupied by his children. A rocking chair occupied the space in between them. shelves lined the far wall filled with toys and animals for the children to play with as they grew. Chest of cloths and blankets stood beside him. But it was the picture that hung on the wall closest to him the caught his attention.

A Firemoon.

"Tauriel painted that last week, said she want the children to always remember how you met." Balin said walking towards where Illyria stood in between the cribs.

Kili slowly walked over to the first and look in.

His son lay swaddled in a fur blankets fast asleep. His dark brown wavy hair covering his head. Kili gently reached in moving it away from the babes ears.

They were round,but with a slight point like his mothers.

He took in the rest of his features noticing that his son had his pout, and a smile crossed his face.

"what color are his eyes?" Kili whispered.

"Green." Illyria replied, "Like his mother's."

Kili grinned, his son was the perfect mixture of his parents.

"Did you and Tauriel pick out names before..." Balin trained off.

"Thorin. We agreed to name one of our son's Thorin." Kili stated.

"Your uncle would be honored." Balin replied.

Kili looked over to the next crib, "We however thought that she would be another boy, so the name Fili is out of the question." he stated.

"To be expected dwarf lass are fare and few." Illyria replied.

Kili smirked down at his daughter who was wide awake looking up at him.

"Oh Fili." Kili cried.

His daughter had hair as fair as that of his brother with a wave to it, and piercing blue eyes that swallowed you whole. The rest of her however as all her mother. From her pointed ears, down to the freckles the decorated her tiny nose.

Kili leaned down and picked her up in his arms, "No we can not call you Fili little one. But maybe we can still name you something that honors him."

Kili pieced his lips as he thought long and hard about what to name the fair haired child in his arms.

"Forgive me my princess I don't know very much Elvish, but I believe i have the perfect name for you. My little _Adonnenniel_." Kili smiled kissing her forehead.

_"Adonnenniel_?" Balin asked.

"It is Sindarin for rebirth." Kili replied not taking his eyes of his daugher.

Balin nodded, "Thorin and Adonnenniel."

There was movement from the hallway, and Kili turned to find his mother standing in the doorway.

"Forgive me but, The Prince of the Woodland Realm is approaching the gate at top speed."


	18. A message about Updates

**We are about half way done this story at this point. And I hope you all are enjoying all that I have to offer in my writing. Some of you have pointed out that i'm updating to fast that its hard to keep up. (Lol) I am sorry but i am so into writing this story as of late that i already have the next 6 chapters written. Its taking all of my willpower to not just upload them right now. But, I want the suspense to build, so I've been uploading every two days. However with the exception of today. I will be uploading chapter 17 later today as I will be away from my computer for the next 3 days as I take my son for mouth surgery.**

**If you have any questions in regards to anything regarding my story, don't be afraid to shoot me a review or private message I tend to get back to them right away as I get the notification right to my phone.**

**Coldkagome:****_ Kili will indeed always find out when someone makes Tauriel feel unwelcomed as well as uncomfortable. Especially now that the babes have been born._**

**Margaritasc:****_ Thank you for your continuous reviews for each chapter, and all the ideas you gave me towards a name for Kili and Tauriel's daughter. I liked them very much and just might use one later on if they do have more children ;). Dis's reaction to her grandchildren was a hard spot for me to write, but I can assure you it is worth the wait. It will be in chapter 18._**

**BlondiezHere: ****_Chapter 16 was indeed hard to write, but I pushed through it. I know most Killiel stories have Tauriel having an easy birth, and I wanted to give a different perspective as Labor can go either way. I agree with you about it being bittersweet that Little Adonnenniel looks like her deceased uncle and grandfather. I had planned from the very beginning to have one of the children look identical to Fili in every way i possibly could without going overboard (Hence the ears and freckles.) And thank you for letting me know the Sindarin word for twins. I will be sure to use it in later chapters._**

**MiyonzMae:****_ Thank you for taking the time to read this story. The suspense in updating is killing me as well. I sometimes surprise myself with what i write it scares me lol._**

**Thanks for all the reviews to the rest of the people i did not mention. **

**xoxo**

**-Cassie**


	19. Chapter 17

**Here we go people. I will try and update as soon as I can. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 17:

Balin stood at the entrance into the mountain as a horse carrying the elven Prince came bounding up the dirt road from what had once been The Greenwood Forest. The rider pushing the horse to its breaking point as it halted in front of Balin sending a cloud of dust around it.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked as he slide off the horse handing the reins of to a young dwarf.

"She is with Kili, he has barely left her side." Balin replied as they began their walk into the mountain.

"Tell me what happened. She was fine not 4 weeks ago when she was with me." Legolas responded stopping the older dwarf.

"Everything was going fine, Kili announced to the mountain his betrothal to Tauriel. She had been getting pains in the abdomen while getting ready earlier on but she waved them off as one of the baby's kicking her. Saying that they were as stubborn as their father. Then when the Feast started she began to have pain again only worse. I suspected she might be going into labor and when we tried to move her... There was a lot of blood. We delivered the first child fine. But when it came time for the next Tauriel's body started to grow weaker. The child was not breathing when she was born. I brought her into the other room so Kili and Tauriel would not see. When i did get her to breath, Kili began to panic." Balin explained. "Tauriel died in his arms. We worked fast to revive her, but I knew she needed more help then what i could give."

"And the children, how do they fare?" Legolas asked as they continued on their path through the mountain.

"Both are well. The boy seems to have gotten his mother's calmness as he rarely cries, the girl however is just as stubborn as Kili." Balin said running his hand through his white beard. "I am afraid I don't know what will become of Kili if Tauriel does not recover."

"Do not think things like that, I am here and I will not allow anything to come of her." Legolas replied.

"You love her do you not." Balin said. Dwarves were anything if not blunt.

"She will always hold a special place in my heart. Since my father brought her into our home as a young elleth Tauriel was the focus of my attention. Even if she loves another I will always be by her side if she needs me." Legolas replied never once looking at Balin.

Balin said nothing as they reached the door to Tauriel and Kili's chambers.

"If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to come get me. With Kili not leaving Tauriel's side much I have been watching over the children. I am just across the hall." Balin started bobbing his head towards the room across the hall.

Legolas nodded as Balin took his leave. Closing the door behind him leaving Legolas alone in the empty hallway.

Legolas gently knocked on the door.

"Enter." came a voice from the other side.

Opening the door slower than he thought necessary, Legolas stepped into the dimly lite room.

The bed was against the far wall, and Legolas focused on the sleeping Elleth that occupied it.

Kili sat to her left, his hands hold hers, eyes never even glancing at him as he entered.

"Tauriel..." Legolas sighed as he made his way to the side of the bed opposite the motionless dwarf King. "Has she woken at all?"

Kili simply shook his head, "I keep hoping that if i take my eyes off hers for even a moment that I would look back and find hers looking up at me. But, she just lies there."

"I will do my best to help her Kili, I'm afraid I am not as good as my father would be but i will not give up." Legolas assured him. He motioned to the blanket that covered Tauriel from her breast down, "May I?"

Kili nodded.

Legolas gently pulled the blanket off Tauriel's body till they lay at her feet, he then placed his hands on each side of her forehead, "She is not in any pain I can tell you."

Kili let out a shuddering breath.

"Sometimes Elves go into deep sleeps when they experience traumatic trauma to their bodys. It is possible that Tauriel is in one of these sleeps. Although i do want to try and see if I can heal anything else that might ail her." Legolas continued on.

"Balin said that she has a broken rib. He thinks it might be caused by one of the babes kicking to hard. He thinks it might have been Adonnenniel, she seems to have my spirit in causing trouble." Kili said smiling to himself.

"Yes, I heard that you now have a daughter and son. Adonnenniel is a very beautiful name, I've never met anyone with that name." Legolas said as he continued to move his hands over Tauriel's body, stopping every now and then whispering soft words under his breath as he continued on.

"A name as unique as herself." Kili whispered.

"Forgive me for asking, as it really is not my place to ask. The boy, what is his name?" Legolas said looking up at Kili.

"Thorin. Tauriel and I agreed to name one of our son's Thorin and the other Fili as to honor those who could not be here today. We had thought that we would have two son's as girls are not common in my race." Kili said standing up and touching Tauriel's cheek with the back of his fingers.

Legolas nodded, "I have fixed the broken rib, that she had as well as the puncture to the lung that it caused. But, other then that, most of what has happened to her was caused by labor. She will heal in time from that." he began to pull the blankets back over her. "She just needs to rest. I have no doubt that she will recover from this, when she wakes up however is another story."

Kili bowed his head to Legolas, "Thank you. I know it pains you to see her like this, and because of me..."

Legolas held up his hand to stop Kili from finishing his sentence, "Tis not your fault what happened. Tauriel may look like she is strong and mighty, but even the best of us can't control nature. Sometimes it tests our control."

"You can not tell me that you do not think if it was not my children she bared that this would have not happened to her." Kili questioned.

"Whether it was a dwarfs or elves babe in there I fear it might have happened either way." Legolas said, "She chose you to be with."

Kili sighed for he knew that what Legolas spoke was true.

"Would like to meet the babes? I know Tauriel considers you a brother, and as much as I dislike you it is not my place to keep you from them." Kili asked.

Legolas thought for moment. Did he really want to look into the faces of the children of the women he loved. The faces of the children that belonged to another man. A man who he envied.

"Tauriel would be hurt if I did not see them though." Legolas thought to himself before nodding his head, "Lead the way Dwarf."

Kili shot him a look, "Just because you're taller than me elf does not mean I can't beat you where you stand."

Legolas smirked, "I am not afraid."

Kili was in front of him in an instant, "You have nothing on me I am a King." he growled.

"Only because your Uncle and Brother are not here. A King not meant to rule." Legolas growled back as he towered over Kili.

The next thing either one of them knew, they both had weapons in their hands. Kili having pulled the dagger that hung around his waist free, and Legolas removing his knife from its place on his back.

"That is enough!" A voice came from the doorway.

Kili looked over his shoulder to find his mother standing in the doorway.

"Mother this is not a concern of yours." he snapped.

"Like hell it is not, you are both acting like children. You both claim to love her." Dis pointed to Tauriel, "Yet you both can't see past your hatred for the other to know that you are hurting her more by fighting each other. And whats worse your children are in the next room Kili. They can hear everything." Dis growled coming to stand in between the two of them.

"You talk about seeing past our hatred, when you can't even see past your own hatred of elves to get to know Tauriel." Kili barked.

Dis was silenced by her son's words. She then did something that made Balin who was now standing in the doorway laugh.

She grabbed both Kili and Legolas's ear and dragged them over to the bed, "See her, she is not an object to be fought over, so for Mahal sakes settle this like the King and Prince you are."

And with that she walked back out of the room.

"She is right lads. Plus I don't think the lass would be to happy to wake up to one of the men she cares for dead at the hands of the other." Balin stated following Dis across the hall to wear the babes were.

Kili looked at Legolas, and Legolas back at him.

"Elf."

"Dwarf."

They stood there standing their ground, not daring to move in silence.

Finally Legolas spoke up, "This is ridiculous..."

"I agree, she chose me. You have no right to be jealous." Kili grumbled.

"I have no right to be jealous? I have every right!" Legolas growled, "You have everything i want. Tauriel, Children, and a family."

"I also have nothing. I have lost a lot to get where I am right now. Or did you forget of my uncle and brother who fell to reclaim these halls." Kili spat out raising his hands to gesture around him, "I deserve what I have now. What have you done to deserve this?"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but closed it soon after. Kili had a point. He had not done anything to deserve Tauriel and the life she now lived.

"Nothing.." Legolas answered.

"I want you to leave. It was a mistake asking you to come." Kili said moving to return to his seat next to Tauriel.

Legolas looked back at Tauriel as she remained at peace as if nothing was happening around her.

"Did you not hear me. I said leave now." Kili barked, "You are not welcomed here. Tauriel may hate me for be it, but I'd rather her hate me then look upon the likes of you."

"Can I at least say goodbye?' He asked taking a step towards the bed.

"You will go no where near her or my children." Kili said, "And if you do, i will cut you down where you stand."

Legolas took one last look at Tauriel. Not wanting to test Kili in his anger, he made to move for the door.

Kili turned his attention back to Tauriel when Legolas had left the room and the door had closed behind him.

"Wake up my darling _giml_." Kili whispered as he lowered his forehead to rest of hers, "His tears running from his cheek down onto hers, "I can not do this without you. I do not know the first thing about raising a child."

Tauriel's hand flexed in Kili's, and he let out a chuckle, "That's it loved I'm here."

**Giml: means star in dwarf.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Thank you to the people who reviewed about the last chapter although they are fair and few I still really appreciate it. And also thanks for being so patient about me not updating the past week, as I said before my 2 1/2 year old had mouth surgery to correct his teeth, and it has been hectic around here the past several days. With that being said enjoy the chapter.**

**Margaritasc:**_ Once again I love that I can always count on your review lol. Kili is just upset right now with everything that has happened and he just need someone to take his anger out on, It just happened that Legolas was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Male's can be a each others throats one moment and best buds the next. And she will indeed be waking up soon._

**Sorrellkaren:**_ You are right of course, Legolas helped Tauriel and Kili i greatful he just is upset. Which is not an exuse for his behaviour of course. I hope he and the prince will make up and get over their egos. As for the children I will go into some details about them in the next few chapters, but if you want to know more about them your going to have to say tuned for the sequel to this story that should be out just after the new year when this one ends. Enjoy :)_

Chapter 18:

The first time Dis ventured towards the room that housed her grandchildren, she could not make it passed the threshold. Of course she had not been at the feast when the elf had gone into labor, but it did not take long for word to reach her.

Now here she stood for the fifth time that day outside the very room that held her grandchildren. Her hand raised ready to knock before.

Dis hesitated before lowering her hand.

After having that fight with Kili, she really did not feel worthy enough to let her eyes grace those of her son's children. She had pushed the thought of her son being with an elf to the far back of her mind. That elf was to her not worthy of a prince... well King of Erebor.

She went to turn around to return to her chambers for the fifth time that day, but before she had a chance the door before her swung open and Balin stood in front of her.

"You can come in Dis." He spoke stepping out of the way to make room for her to enter.

Dis looked at him and then towards the space he had made. She stood frozen in place.

"Illyria has see you many a time standing outside the door, you are more then welcome to steal a peek at your son's children you are their grandmother." He stated.

Dis nodded, not for Balin's sake but that of hers, before slowly walking into the room.

She took in her surroundings. The room seemed to be decorated with a mixer of Dwarvish and Elvish design. Her eyes falling on a shelf that stood of the the side closest to her. Walking over to it she let her eye roam over the various book, toys, and carvings that lay on its shelves. He eyes fell onto a small round stone that lay on the middle shelf.

Dis let out a cry, as she let her fingertips brush over its soft surface before she picked it up in her hands.

"Return to me." She whispered. Balin came to stand beside her. "I gave this to Kili before the lot of you left to claim Erebor. Seems a lifetime ago now. He promised me he would be here when I arrived."

"And he was." Balin replied.

"I've been a terrible mother. I told him that he was no longer my son. What kind of mother says that." Dis stated.

"A mother who was in shock from news she had just received. Kili does not hate you Lass he is just upset. He wanted so bad for you to like Tauriel and to accept his happiness. You and I both know that even if he had not met Tauriel he would never marry. The lad has always been different, and I think this is the way Mahal wanted things to happen." Balin replied placing a hand on Dis shoulder.

A small cry caught Dis attention and she tuned towards the cribs that sat in the middle of the room.

"That would be young Thorin. I shall fetch Illyria to warm up some milk." Balin said heading towards the door before stopping and looking over his shoulder, "Perhaps this can be the way you repay you wrong doing by helping to look after Tauriel and Kili's children when they can not."

With that he left Dis standing there looking from one crib to the other. Taking a deep breath she ventured towards the first crib.

Peering over the edge she looked upon the face of what she thought was an angel. The babe had hair as fair as her husband's, and that of Fili. Her eyes were as blue as sapphires, which had turned to look up at her.

The baby let out a coo.

Dis lowered her hand into the crib and took the little girl's hand in hers. "hello little one."

Balin had returned with Illyria behind him, as they walk over to were Dis now stood looking down at her granddaughter.

"Her name is Adonnienniel. In the Elvish language it means rebirth. Kili felt like it was a way of repaying Fili for all he had done to him." he stated picking Thorin up from his crib.

"Would you like to feed him?" Illyria asked holding out the bottle allowing for Dis to take it.

Dis nodded her head taking the bottle into her hand and moving to sit in the rocking chair between the two cribs. She motioned for Balin to had her the babe.

When he was first laid in her arms, her first thought was that he was so light, but the second was that of pure joy as she looked upon the same pout that had decorated Kili's face as he had grown up.

Thorin's bright green eyes looking up at this new face with curiosity before settling on the sight of his bottle.

As if understanding what he was thinking, Dis placed the nipple into his mouth.

Thorin began to guzzle greedily, as he closed his eyes.

"They are something." Dis said.

"Ey, if only Kili would leave Tauriel's side to see them." Balin replied.

"Give him time, he has lost much I can not think of what would become of him if her lost Tauriel as well." Illyria responded picking Adonnienniel and placing a bottle in her mouth as well.

Kili's head lay on the edge of his bed. He was not fully awake, but also not fully asleep either. Everything hour passed by just like the last, soon time itself began to cram together until he could not tell what time, or day it was.

Balin, Illyria, and his mother always came by to check on him, to bring him food, and to take him to see his children when he could bare to part from his elf.

He had lost track of how long he had been sitting there, but his stomach growling told him that it had been too long.

Raising his head up from off the bed he looked over to see Tauriel's sleeping figure still motionless in the middle of the bed. Although instead of laying on her back, she had rolled over onto her side, her hand resting on her stomach and the other under her head.

Kili had nearly had a heart attack when he had returned last night from visiting his son, and daughter to find her in the position she was in. Balin of course had said it was a good thing and that any day if not hour Tauriel would be waking up. He had then went on to laugh about Kili changing his shirt so that Tauriel would have a clean smelling Dwarf to hug when she woke up.

Now here he sat hoping that she would wake up soon.

Kili got to is feet and stretch, raising his hands above his head and letting a yawn escape his mouth.

"You are more then welcome to sleep beside me love, there is room enough for two." Came a quiet voice.

Kili's eyes lowered to Tauriel's face to find her eyes open.

"Tauriel!" He cried lowering himself onto the bed beside her taking her in his arms and kissing her lips with a fiery passion.

Tauriel let out a groan and Kili pulled away just as quickly as it had begun.

"Where do you hurt?" He asked looking her over before his eyes returned to hers and he smiled, "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm just as stubborn as you are dwarf." Tauriel said trying to pull herself into a sitting position.

Kili's hands shot out to help her. When she was sitting comfortably with a wall of pillows behind her for support he leaned in and kissed her forehead. His lips lingering a little longer then expected.

"I am just glad to finally see those eyes open. Our son's green eyes just are not the same as yours." Kili replied taking her hand in his two.

Tauriel's hand shot to her belly, "I don't remember..."

"It is okay. They are both fine. Balin and Illyria as tending to them. I check on them every now and again when I can pull myself away from you... Mother is watching over them too." Kili said reassuring her.

Tauriel tried to move to get up but groan and fell back against the pillows."I must see them."

"I will get Balin momentarily, but first let me enjoy a moment with you." Kili replied kissing her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I went one on one with a pack of orcs." Tauriel groaned.

Kili chuckled, "Keep that humor up and I think you will be good."

Tauriel smiled at him, "Tell me how they look."

"Well who do you want to hear about first, our son or our daughter?" Kili asked as a smirk crept up onto his face.

"We have a daughter?" Tauriel cried.

"Ey and she is beautiful." Kili stated. "She reminds me a lot of Fili actually. She's got blond hair like his, although I think her curls are going to be more tamed then his, and her eyes are like looking at a ghost, they are the same shade of blue as his too. Although she has got some of you in her." He reached down to touch her eyes, "Unlike her brother her ears are very much elf like." He then touched his fingertips to her nose, "and freckles cover her nose just like yours."

"And our son?" she asked.

"He is the perfect mixture of the both of us. He has your eyes overiously but not so bright and vibrant. I think he might take after you in his attitude department as well, he is quiet and patient as an elf. His ears have a bit of a point to them, but they are not as noticeable especially when his hair is covering them." Kili went on. "Speaking of hair, I can at least say that one of my children inherited my unruly locks."

They both laughed.

"I want to see them." Tauriel said.

"I will go get Balin, and let him have a look at you first. I want to make sure whatever the elven prince did to you work." Kili replied standing up.

"Legolas is here?" Tauriel questioned looking towards the door.

Kili sighed and ran a hand through his hair before speaking, "Ay he was?"

Tauriel looked up at him, seeing the hesitation in his eyes, "What did you do?"

"I am afraid that jealousy got the best of me and, your friend and I might have had a bit of a bicker. I regret my action of course but by the time I realized my mistake he was already gone." Kili spoke, "I am sorry Tauriel."

Tauriel sat quietly contemplating what he had said, "You were jealous? Kili why on earth would you be jealous of Legolas, he is like a brother to me."

"I hardly think he thinks of you as a sister." Kili grumbled.

Tauriel shot him a look, "Send a Raven to Mirkwood, if he is there I wish for him to return. You can apologies for being a greedy dwarf then."

Kili nodded before lowering his head to kiss her forehead once more, "As I said before I really am sorry amralime."

"Go get Balin I wish to see my children for my own eyes." Tauriel respond raising a hand to touch Kili's cheek.


	21. Chapter 19

**Here you go. I know this chapter is a little bit shorter the most of my other ones, but I felt like this scene needed to be on its own and not halved with another. So thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. **

**xoxo**

**Cassie**

Chapter 19:

Balin had given Tauriel the all clear to venture as far as the twins chambers, but only if Kili carried her. Balin had urged the future queen to not over work herself as even though the Elven Prince had healed her pierced lung did not mean that it would be any easier for her to loose her breath at moments notice.

Tauriel had nodded her head agreeing with Balin's terms, as well as with Kili's that if she need any help with Adonnienniel or Thorin when he had to be away from his new family that she would ask for it. Dis, Illyria, and Balin were at her disposal as well as many of the other people in Erebor.

As Balin left the room, Kili came round to Tauriel's left side of the bed carrying her house coat to go over her thin nightgown, "It gets chilly in the halls when the sun goes down."

Tauriel gave a small smile and moved her arms to help Kili as he put it around her. She let out a groan as Kili's hands brushed her rib cage.

"Sorry." Kili whispered moving his hand away.

"Tis not your fault, only mine. I should have told Illyria or Balin when I had the first pains." Tauriel replied looking up at Kili's saddened face.

"Don't ever blame yourself." Kili whispered leaning down in front of her, "You have no reason to blame yourself, if anything I am at fault. I left you alone to ofter these past few days. If I had been with you that day I would have been able to see you were in pain..." he trailed off lowering his gaze.

Tauriel took one of Kili's hands in hers, "I think that we are at an impasse my King."

Kili raised his gaze to look at her, "I think I can agree my Queen."

"I was not aware that I had agreed to marry you?" Tauriel replied raising one of her thin eyebrows.

"It goes without saying, when you have my children." Kili stated moving his arms under her and behind her back, as he lifted her into his arms with ease.

"Oh does it." Tauriel laughed leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes as she listened to the beating sounds of his heart.

Kili let a smile slide across his face as he carefully carried the love of his life across the hall to meet their children, the smile soon faded as he realized the last time he had carried her she had been losing blood.

Tauriel sensed his changing in mood and looked up at his hardened face.

"Kili..." Tauriel asked but was soon cut off by Kili stepping into the room that housed their children.

Tauriel would talk to him later, right now she need to see her children. To reassure herself that this was real and was not a dream.

Kili walked passed Balin and Illyria who were standing to the side, while Dis stood behind one of the cribs looking at the two lovers as they came into the room.

He placed her gently into the rocking chair between the two cribs and stepped away, touching the crib to his left, "Thorin." he then touched the crib to the right, "Adonnienniel."

Tauriel moved here eyes from one crib to the other, before looking up on Kili. She knew it would not be fair to one child if she did not see them both at the same time.

"Kili can you hand me Adonnienniel." She asked before looking over her shoulder, "Lady Dis."

Dis looked at Tauriel with surprise, "Yes."

"Would you be so kind as to hand me my son?" Tauriel asked curving the corner of her mouth up to give a small smile.

Dis nodded and allowed her arms to extending into the crib in front of her to pick up Thorin, while Kili did the same with their daughter.

Then two small bundles of furs were in front of her. She held out her arms and Kili and Dis gently lead the babes in their mother's arms.

A sob left Tauriel's mouth as she looked down into the sleeping faces of her children. They looked so peaceful and perfect.

Leaning over she planted a kiss on Thorin's forehead, and then one of Adonnienniel's cheek.

As if sensing her mother's presents Adonnienniel opened her eyes and let out a yawn, before focusing in on her mother's face.

Kili had been right when he had said her eyes were like sapphires, it was like she was being swallowed whole by a crystal clear ocean. She did indeed take after her uncle.

"Hello little one." she whispered.

her daughter gave a coo noise before trying to turn her head, no doubt looking for her father.

Kili as if understanding what his daughter wanted, knelt down in front of Tauriel and his children and took one of Adonnienniel's handing in his fingers.

Thorin took this moment to let out a whimper as if reminding his mother that he was there too.

"I can agree with you Kili, he does have your messy hair." Tauriel said maneuvering her arm so she could use her fingertips to touch the messy locks of hair that already adored her son's head.

Kili chuckled.

They stayed like that for sometime, just mother and father fawning over their children. Every now and again saying something to one another, but otherwise remaining quiet.

It wasn't till Adonnienniel let out a cry that they realized they might have been sitting there to long.

Illyria moved towards the door, while Balin came forward.

"I believe that the lass is hungry, Illyria will fetch them some milk." Balin said.

Tauriel looked up at him, "Can I not feed them?"

"You can try feeding them if you wish, although feeding two might be hard lass. Might I suggest rotation. Feed one now, and then when they are hungry again feed the other. This will allow your supply to last." Balin stated.

Tauriel nodded before looking down at her children. Adonnienniel seemed to be more impatient than her brother. While she began to squirm in her mother's arms, Thorin remained still looking up at his mother.

"Kili can you take Thorin he seems more calm." Tauriel asked.

Kili nodded and took his son into his arms while Tauriel moved Adonnienniel into a more comfortable position.

Dis excused herself as did Balin, and said they would be in the hall in needed.

Kili nodded never taking his eyes off his son.

While Kili tended to Thorin, Tauriel slid the shoulder of bother her nightgown and house coat off until she had exposed her breast.

Taking a deep breath she guided her daughter to her hoping she would latch on right away. Sure enough Adonnienniel opened her mouth wide and went to work on feeding herself.

It felt a little weird at first but as Adonnienniel continued to feed the feeling began to subside, and she leaned back into the rocking chair and looked down at her daughter's face.

illyria who had returned with a bottle handed it to Kili and then bowed and left to join Balin and Dis to wait for the young prince and princess to finish eating.

Kili began to feed Thorin as he walked around the room slowly.

"They are quite remarkable." Tauriel spoke.

"That they are. A first of their kind." Kili stated. "I am sure my people as well as yours will fall in love with them just as we have."

"I to hope so." Tauriel replied looking up from her daughter's face to Kili's who was bowed at his son.

"He is to be King?" Tauriel asked.

"When he is much older and I am much greyer perhaps, although his sister seems to be more like her great uncle Thorin who was a great leader of his people. We shall see in time." Kili whispered.

Tauriel smiled removing the now sleeping Adonnienniel from her breast and moving her to once again cradle her, as she recovered her shoulder and chest.

"I know i should put her down, but I can't bring myself to do it." Tauriel whispered.

"I was the same way when i first held them, give it time." Kili said placing Thorin in his crib, before he kissed Tauriel's head.


	22. Chapter 20

**This chapter is going to do a time jump just because there is only so much i can do surrounding the time of the children's birth. Of cause I will have some flashbacks throughout the next few chapters, that will tells us about how Tauriel is feeling about her whole near death experience, as well as how Kili feels. The Time jump will allow us to see how the Dwarven as well as Elven communities have taken to the newborn prince and princess who I am going to start referring to as Dwelflings as it's a mix for what both Dwarven, and Elven young are called. I know some of you may not like time jumps and that it may cause some confusion so if you ever have any problems understanding something, or if you just want to know a little more then I have given in the story about something that has happened please do not hesitate to send me a PM (private message) I will answer them rather quickly. With that being said enjoy the last few chapter of **_'A little Piece of Starlight'._

**Chapter 20:**

The days following the happy families reunion slowly began to turn into a schedule as they began to balance their time between the _gwenyns_ and what they need as well as finding a balance to do everything they had done before the _gwenyns_ had arrived. For Kili this meant spending the days ruling and running Erebor, and spending the evenings with his new family. One would often find him curled up on the floor of his and Tauriel's chambers in the early hours of the evening watching the babe's kicking their feet and moving their arms as he told them tales of the adventures he had been on.

Tauriel took to motherhood quite easily, most of the time she was by her children's side caring for them and watching over them. She had preferred to raise them without the help for nursemaids, even though Balin had told her that most children of Royal blood were cared for by one other than their mother. Although, by the time the children were a month old Tauriel found that she did in fact need help every now and again.

She was even more surprised when Dis offered her assistants with Thorin and Addonienniel. Taking them when Tauriel became exhausted or when she need to do some washing. The help was greatly appreciated and gave Dis time to get to know her grandchildren.

Slowly the days turned into weeks, and they turned into months...

And all too soon spring had arrived in Middle Earth, bring with it the sun's warmth. Something Tauriel looked forward to during the long cold months of the winter. Trees began to blossom, and grass began to turn green and lush once more, as the ground that the battle had been fought on slowly turned into a beautiful vast valley the stretched from the base of the Lonely Mountain to the walls of Dale. Something she could not wait to show her children.

Tauriel and Kili had agreed that they wanted to allow their children to experience all of the things that made them who they were. Whether they be of Dwarvish and Elvish customs, their children would not miss out on any Elven experience just because the reside in the halls of Erebor.

It was when Kili, Balin and the rest of the Erebor council were sitting down with the counsel of Dale in discussion the trading agreement they would be putting into place that year did Balin bring up Tauriel's duties to the Woodland Realm.

"The Elven King will be expecting Tauriel to return to Mirkwood now that the last of the snow has melt. He will also be expecting her to bring back with her a child." Balin had pointed out.

"I will ride with Tauriel to see Thranduil myself. Our children however will stay here. Thranduil may seem friendly now, but I suspect things to take a different direction upon I telling him that his ambassador is to be my queen. I do not want my children in the crossfire of Thranduil's wrath." Kili replied eyeing everyone around the table.

"And you think Tauriel would agree to leaving her children behind for a fortnight." Balin laughed. "I am afraid she will do no such thing."

"She will see reason." Kili stated, "Our children's well being is her number one priority."

Balin nodded his head.

Kili took that as the end of the conversation, "Now with that being said, I would like to suggest with Lord Bard that the field's between here and Dale be turned into Farming ground. I know that you lack the tools and equipment to do this so in return for half the crop at the end of the harvesting season Erebor will supply you will all you need to make this happen."

Lord Bard lowered his head to his young son Bain beside him, he whispered something in his ear and then his son took a moment before looking up at his father.

Bard nodded his head at Bain before the young boy stood up.

"As future Lord of Dale, my father has left it with me to decide this final condition to be added to out Trade Agreement. I believe that this be a fair trade, if along with the tools and equipment need you supply us with two dozen dwarves to help begin the farmland. It is a lot of work that needs to be done. It will insure that the work to begin preparation on the land is done quicker and more crop will be able to be harvested at the end of the season." Bain said in a very determined voice.

Kili nodded his head acknowledging that he understood what Bain was saying before speaking, "You are going to make a fine Lord of Dale someday boy, I see you ruling with a fair and just hand like your father. I agree to your conditions. Speak with Balin at the end of Counsel and he will give you a list of names of the dwarves we will be sending to you day after next to start the work."

Bain smiled and looked up at his father, before taking his seat once more next ot his father.

"Will that be all for today?" Kili asked looking to Balin.

He nodded.

"Good Bard I hope you and your man have a safe ride back to Dale, I will have two of my Guards accompany you back to your gate to ensure you safety." Kili stated as he rose from her chair.

"Thank you your Majesty." Bard said taking Kili's outstretched hand and giving it one mighty shake.

Kili was the first out of the room. He had never liked sitting in one place for very long, and counsel had taken up most of the day. He look forward to spending the rest of his time with Tauriel and the babes.

He rounded the last corner that lead to the stairs that housed his families chambers, when he almost ran into his mother.

"Kili!" Dis spat, "Why is such a rush?"

"I have not seen my family all day forgive me for almost running you over in my haste mother." Kili replied placing a hand on her shoulder.

The relationship between mother and son had slowly been on the mend, after their argument many months ago. Although it was not the same as before Kili had left for the Journey to reclaim the mountain. Dis had slowly began to trust Kili's judgement about the elves, as well as began to get to know Tauriel.

Dis had realized all at once when she had found out about Kili almost loosing her that, her son really did have true feelings for the elf maiden. And she would not stand in the way.

Now most nights when Kili came home from a long day, he would find Tauriel and his mother sitting a the table in their sitting chambers laughing about some story Dis would be telling Tauriel about, most consisted of Kili and Fili as young boys. The children playing lazily at their feet.

It was a sight that made Kili's heart hurt. Dis had really began to accept Tauriel for who she was not based on Thranduil's actions.

"Rushing won't do you any good my boy. Tauriel took the little ones out for dinner in the grass outside the gates, Tis a beautiful day out." Dis stated.

Kili smiled, "Will you be joining us?"

"Of course, and perhaps after you and Tauriel might take a walk and enjoy the sunset while I watch my grandchildren." Dis replied.

Kili held out his arm, and Dis gladly slipped hers into his as they walked through the halls of Erebor towards the front Gates.

They found Tauriel, Thorin and Addonienniel laying on a blanket just outside the Mountain Gates, beside them lay a basket no doubt filled with food and ale. A few guards stood a little ways away from the little family keeping a close eyes out for any signs of danger.

Kili smiled as his daughter let out a noise of excitement as she spotted her father approaching.

Addonienniel really was a daddy's girl. She often wanted for her father most of the day and it broke Kili's heart each morning when he had to leave her with a pout on her face.

Thorin however was content with his mother. Taking after her elven side being patient and calm.

The babes had really grown in the 4 months since their birth. Ade as Kili often called his daughter had sprouted quite a bit, and while her hair had been somewhat curly when she was born, was now wavy and just pasted her ears which remained as curved as they had been when she was born. She also had the temper of a grown dwarf, always demanding in one way or another. Something that Kili liked to laugh at when ever she narrowed her little eyebrows and gave him her signature pout that melted his heart.

Thorin however was much content with his mother. And while his sister seemed to have taken after her Elven heritage, he remained a mixture of both. He was about 6 inches shorter than his sister. And while her hair was tame his was anything but. Already growing past the nape of his neck, it had become an unruly mess of curls like that of his father's. Tauriel clamped it back each day with one of the many clamps Kili had made for his son, to keep is long hair from falling into his eyes. But somehow it always managed to find it way into his face. His temperament however resembled that of an elf, he was calm and patient like his mother, only becoming unsettled when his need something.

Kili rushed the last few feet towards his daughter and picked her up into his arms, which granted him a coo.

"Hello love." Kili stated lowering himself to the ground on the blanket next to Tauriel, as he laid a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and turned her attention back to Thorin who had maneuvered his way to the edge of the blanket and was now running his chubby hands over the ends of the blades of grass in front of him.

Tauriel grinned to herself and touched his little foot.

Dis had since reached them and had sat across from Kili observing him and her granddaughter.

"How was your day _amralime?_" Kili asked not taking his eyes of his daughter who was now playing with one of the braids that that had fallen loose from the clamp holding his hair behind his head.

"It was good, I managed to run a comb through Thorin's hair this morning after their bath. And Adonnienniel has found out that if she spits out her milk all over herself she will get another bath." Tauriel replied.

Kili laughed, "Sounds like a very good productive yet messy day then... Balin brought up you returning to Mirkwood today."

Tauriel looked at him then, "And what did you say?"

"That you would indeed have to make the journey to the Woodland Realm, and that I would accompany you there. He went on to tell me that you would not be okay with the idea of leaving the babe's here for a fortnight while we took the journey." Kili replied.

"He is right." Tauriel stated.

Kili looked up from their daughter, "What is wrong with leaving them here?"

"Everything. They would be without their parents for 14 days Kili. That is rediculous thing to consider. You can not possibly expect your mother and Balin to watch them that long."

"Can we talk about this later." Kili said lowering his voice, "I would like to have a nice quiet night with my family."

Tauriel looked from him to her children before nodded.

"Now how about we eat." Kili said turning his attention on the basket beside his mother.

Dis began to unpack its content and gave Tauriel a small smile.

Adonnienniel who had been in her father's lap now lay beside her brother, but instead of touching the grass, she began to pull it from its place in the ground and wave it around in her fist.

The family enjoyed their meal together, every now and again talking about this and that, sometimes one of the babes would do something funny and they would take a moment to admire the prince and princess. The conversation about the Journey to the Woodland Realm forgotten for now.


	23. Important Notice

I am so sorry for not updating as of late. I had hoped to finish this story by the new year and move onto its sequel, but alls life had other plans. Between school and homework i have found very little time to write. But, do not fret i will have another chapter out tonight by the lastest. Thank you all for being so patient with me. There will be roughly 8 more chapters before the end of this story.

Keep up the great reviews xoxox

Cassie


	24. Chapter 21

Sorry this chapter is shorter then all the others, but i intend it to be a filler chapter, next chapter will go back to the original length. Enjoy :D

Chapter 21:

The argument about leaving the children behind did not stay forgot long. That night after Kili and Tauriel had put Thorin and Addonienniel to bed and were sure they were sleeping, they ventured into the sitting room where Tauriel began to pick up various small toys the children had been playing with throughout the day.

Kili sat down in his chair in front of the heath that now had a blazing fire, no doubt Illyria had lighten it while they were outside.

Upon seeing Kili sitting, Tauriel stopped what she was doing and join him, kneeling in front of him.

She took his hand in both of hers, "You must understand why I can not simply leave them here. If something were to happen to either one of them while we were not here I would never be able to forgive myself."

"And if something were to happen to them while we are on the road. What happens if we run into a pack of Orcs, or something far worse." Kili stated placing his free hand on her cheek, "I almost lost you once I will not loose you our my children to the cruel world outside these walls."

"The world is no crueler outside these walls then it is inside them." Tauriel stated back, "You think you can hide the real reason you do not wish to take them, but I can see right through you Kili. Thranduil will not dare hurt a child."

"To cause the line of Durin pain he might, he will not forgive the lose of his people during the war that easily."

"But he has already forgave you. Kili when your uncle and brother died, you could have taken the throne and not have help the men and Elves who help defeat the orc. But, instead you rose above what people expected of you. You helped rebuild Dale and gave to the men enough gold for them to start anew, and you returned what was once Thranduil's. You have nothing to fear."

"I have everything to fear. I fear i will not be a good enough King, I fear for my children and the kind of life they will live. I fear for you." Kili continued.

"You need not fear for me Kili." Tauriel stated.

"Do you think you do not wake me up at night when you are awoken from a nightmare. It kills me to know that you must relive almost dying every time you close your eyes."

"I…"

"Do not lie to me Tauriel I know you as well as you know me." Kili replied "I fear for you everyday of my life since i met you. And i will continue doing so till i die. So please agree with me."

"Kili this is something i can not agree to. Was it not you who told me you wanted our children to know both of their people's heritage. How can they know about my Kin if they can never see one of the Great Elven Kingdoms." Tauriel stated standing, "I will not leave my children here, that is all i will say about this conversation."

"And if I refuse their departure?" Kili asked standing as well, even though Tauriel was still a good foot and a half taller than him.

"You do not have control over me Kili not yet." Tauriel replied.

"So you're saying you will not marry me."

"If this is how you will act when i do then yes. I will not give myself to you if it means that you will use our marriage against me Kili. They may be your children, but they are mine as well and I have just as much say." Tauriel said turning and walking away.

Kili throw himself back down into his chair as Tauriel rounded the corner leading to their room. He heard their door close and he let out a groan before rubbing his temple.

There really was no arguing with her, when Tauriel made up her mind she stuck to it. And he could never really say no to her, and even when he did he regretted it instantly.

"Balin!" Kili called knowing that the dwarf would be in his study off of the sitting room doing paperwork.

Balin poked his head around the door jam, "Yes lad?"

"Send a raven to Mirkwood telling the King myself, Tauriel and our children will be traveling to visit in three days." Kili replied.

"Are you sure lad?" Balin questioned.

"Tauriel was right." Kili stated.

"Don't let the lass hear you say that lad" Balin laughed walking away to do as Kili asked of him.


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

**Thank you to all the people who have continued to read this story, even though i have been slow on updates. I really did want to have this story done before the new year but with school and life that has been impossible. I am currently in search of a Beta for this story, to help me with reading and correcting the chapters, as well as to keep me on time with my update. If you wish to help me with this feel free to message me. Enjoy :)**

**-xoxox Cassie**

Over the course of the next few days, Tauriel barely saw Kili. He would come to bed long after she had retired for the night, and be gone before she even awoke. The only indication that he had been there that night was the fresh white Lilies in the vase on her bedside table each morning.

Whether this had to do with their arguing or for other reasons Tauriel did not know, and she was not about to push him either.

Instead, she focused her time on preparing for their journey to the Greenwood Forest, as well as prepared herself mentally for Thranduil's rath.

She had Illyria working none stop on outfits for the twins to wear that both represented their dwarven culture as well as their elvish one too.

She was impressed when Illyria appeared the day before their departure with two fine sewn garments.

For Thorin, she had made a simple tunic and pants outfit of Blue. The colour of the Royal Family. She had woven in threads of gold and silver into the sleeves and neckline, to add a more elegant touch to them.

For Addonienniel, she had went with a more elvish design. Instead of using a blue fabric to make a dress for the young princess, she had used one of Tauriel's old Guardsman uniforms that could not be repaired. The dress itself was like what Tauriel would be wearing on their journey, green in color and flowed to her feet, however it was laced with tiny white gems that made it glisten in the light. Like her brother, she too had gold and silver woven into her outfit.

What shocked Tauriel the most was that, Balin had appeared behind her carrying a small chest. Inside she found two of the most precious things she would ever cherish. A small hand crafted crown for Thorin, and a small Tiara for Addonienniel.

Balin had went on to tell her that, Kili had requested they be made as he wanted to show off his line of succession with pride.

He then went on to produce another Tiara. This one larger than the other, and made with green emeralds.

"The lad wanted me to give you this too. He also stated that it was your choice if you wore it tomorrow or not." Balin said.

Tauriel took the tiara in her hands, "And where is Kili?"

"He has been in counsel with Dain and his mother all morning. No doubt discussing, things that need to be done while he is gone. Dain will be stepping in for him as acting King." Balin replied. "I can fetch the lad if you wish."

Tauriel shook her head, "No if you could stay with Illyria and the children for a few moments it would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course." Balin said as he placed the chest down onto the table and head towards the children's room.

Tauriel turned towards the mirror in the corner of the sitting room and looked upon her reflection.

Kili always called her the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth, yet when she looked upon herself all she saw was a lowly Silvan Elf who had never been anything special. What did he see in her that made her so special. The only thing that even made her remotely different from others of her kind was her vibrant red hair.

Without hesitation she slid the tiara on her head. It didn't make her feel different, but it did make her look different.

The emeralds woven into the golden tiara brought out her eyes so well and the contrasted with her fiery hair.

"It really does suit you." Came a voice from behind her.

Tauriel spun around to find Illyria standing in the doorway of the sitting room with Thorin on her hip.

She smiled and nodded her head.

She then kissed Thorin's cheek before heading out of their chambers and down the long winding staircase to the Halls of Erebor.

Walking through the halls she was greeted with a series of hellos and bows. Most of the people in the mountain had began to accept her presents as well as her future title, but there were still a few dwarves, and dwarf dams that still resented her presents in a Dwarven city.

Still she kept her head high, as she continued her trip to the counsel room.

As she reach it, she could hear Kili's voice echo out of the closed door.

"Lady Tauriel…. Should I announce your presence?" Asked Ori who was standing outside the door.

She nodded and ran her hands over her dress to smoothen it out.

Ori opened the door and cleared his throat before stepping aside, "The Lady Tauriel your highness."

Kili stood up from his place at the head of the table, "What is it? Is something wrong with Thorin? Is it Addonienniel?"

"No they are both fine, Balin and Illyria are tending to them. I just thought i might be included in this council meeting as this is to be my kingdom one day as well." Tauriel said walking towards the table.

Kili's eye flashed to hers and then a smile slide across his face, "Of course love."

Tauriel smiled back before taking the empty seat next to him.

And that was where she remained for the remainder of the meeting listening to Kili and Dain arguing back and forth, and Dis trying to keep the peace between them.

When they were finally finished and Dain and Dis had excused themselves for the night, Kili came to stand beside her.

"I am just assuming, but correct me if I am wrong. Is this a yes to my marriage proposal?"

"It is. But, I don't ever want you to use my love for you to make me do something I do not wish to ever do Kili." Tauriel replied lowering her forehead till it lay upon his.

"I was an idiot, I should have realized i could not control you." Kili replied touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

Tauriel leaned into his touch. She had missed it.

"I have missed you." she whispered.

"I know. " Kili replied.

Tauriel gave him a questioning look.

"You talk in you sleep." Kili stated kissing her forehead. "Come."

He took her hand and led her towards the door, "Are the children ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, all their things as well as ours are packed and ready to be loaded into the caravan tonight." Tauriel replied.

"Good, and I assume that you got the crowns for our children as well?"

"Oh Kili they are beautiful, but you do not need to gift them with fancy things just to show they are yours." she stated as they headed back down the path she had traveled to get to the Council room.

"I do it cause I want them to never want for anything." Kili said. "I grew up always having to sacrifice for the good of my people, because even though we did not rule this mountain we were still responsible for our kin."

"Our children do not need gold or gems, they only need you and I." Tauriel replied stopping him in the middle of the hall. "All I need is you."

Kili smiled up at her, and then pulled her down to his lips.

They stayed there frozen in time, only knowing each other's lips. feeling the others heart beat as their hands traveled over the others body. It was only when they need air did they pull back.

"I love you." Kili mouth before giving her a quick peck on the lips, "come our children await our presence."


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

The following morning saw Tauriel standing in front of the stables with a babe in each arm, watching as dozen's of dwarves prepared the caravan and horses that would be accompanying them onto their journey to see King Thranduil.

Addonienniel was beginning to squirm in her arms when Kili rounded the corner from inside the stable with the reins of both his and her horse in each hand.

He smiled at her, as walked towards her.

"Your horse love." Kili said coming to stop in front of her. "Which babe would you like me to take?"

"You may take you daughter as she seems to only be content for long periods in your arms." Tauriel laughed handing Kili the squirming child.

The moment Addonienniel was in Kili's arms she rested her head on his chest and placed her thumb into her mouth, feeling content as she closed her eyes.

"How is it she goes to sleep so easily for you, but she puts up a fight with me." Tauriel sighed as she placed Thorin into the sling around her shoulders.

"What can I say, all the ladies love me, even the little ones." Kili replied placing a kiss on Addonienniel's blond hair before showing Tauriel his signature smirk that made her heart drop.

"Don't flatter yourself Kili, it's not very becoming of a king." Tauriel said rolling her eyes turning to mount her horse.

"You're just jealous." Kili replied coming to stand beside her horse and look up at her, "And might i say that you look breathtaking today."

His eyes settled on the crown on top of her head, before lowering to her eyes which were shining in the early morning sunlight.

She smiled at him before gently tapping the back of her foot into the horse to get him to start a slow walk towards the head of the company.

Kili laughed and walked back to his horse. Placing Addonienniel in the sling on his chest and making sure she was secure, he mounted his horse and followed after Tauriel.

When they both reached the head of the company they found Balin, Dis, and Dain already waiting for them.

The goodbyes were short and simple. Dis reminding Tauriel that she had pack some extra bottles and had put them in the caravan for the twins, and Kili reminding Dain to keep his kingdom in one piece.

And with that the company set off. Leading the group was Tauriel and Kili, followed closely behind by a few guards, with the caravan following last.

"What route are we to take to get to the Greenwood?" Tauriel asked as they crossed the footbridge leading out of the Mountain.

"I figured we could take the river way. It's the fastest and most patrolled by both dwarf and elf." Kili replied wrapping his cape around his torso to keep the cool breeze off his young daughter. "We can take the more scenic route home. We could even stop in Dale and see Bard and the children if you like."

"It would be nice to see young Sigid again, it has been a while since i was around someone closes to my height." Tauriel said looking at Kili from the corner of her eye while letting a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey now, I know from first hand experience that you happen to like my height." Kili replied winking at her.

"Oh really?" Tauriel asked stopping her horse.

"Tauriel i have lost count of the number of times you have told me you love my body." Kili replied with air quotations.

Tauriel's mouth hung open, "I…."

"Who's speechless now love." Kili said kicking his heel into his horse sending him into a gallop across the plains between Erebor and Dale.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes and sent her horse skyrocketing after Kili.

"Having trouble keeping up love." Kili called over the wind.

"Never." Tauriel yelled continuing to push her horse to its breaking point to catch up with Kili.

Thorin let out a gurgling laugh as the wind moved his hair over his forehead.

"Is that fun my son." Tauriel laughed.

Thorin answered with another giggle as Tauriel moved the horse closer to Kili's.

Kili and Tauriel slowed their horses as they neared the river to wait for the caravan and guards to catch up.

"It feels good to be back in a saddle does it not love." Kili asked moving his horse next to hers so that he could place a hand on her thigh.

Tauriel nodded and looked off over across the river to the rolling hills that led to The Greenwood Forest. Closing her eyes she raised her head to the sky and sighed, "I have missed the open breeze."

"I'm sorry love." Kili said.

Tauriel looked at him with confusion, "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"You needn't stay inside Erebor just to please me Tauriel, You are free to come and go from the mountain as you please. Don't sacrifice your happiness over mine. All I ask is that you keep safe when going out. I know you don't think you need them, but the guard are at your disposal." Kili stated moving his hand from her thigh to her hand, "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy with where I am, but I will always miss the outdoors. It has been a part of my life since before I can remember Kili, and it will be apart of my life forever. Whether I reside in a mountain or a tree."

"Tis not the only thing I am sorry for…. I admit i have not been as forthcoming on why I wish not to take Thorin and Addonienniel to the Greenwood….. You have made you feelings towards the Woodland Prince very clear to me, but there is still a part of me that doubts he won't try to take you away from me. Not to mention the wrath you King with have when he finds out I have taken what is his." Kili replied.

"You stubborn dwarf, not even the wrath of the Valar could part me from you. Legolas would never do that to me. I admit at one point if i was to settle down i would have chosen him, because he was better than the others I knew. But that is in the past. I can not think of anything other than you and our children. You are my present and my future." Tauriel replied, "Now enough of this the company will be catching up with us soon, and I plan on making this trip a happy memory not a sad one."

With that Tauriel steared her horse away from his and towards the water's edge.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing Thorin the posies, they grow on the other side of the river." Tauriel replied as her horse started to slowly make its way into the cold water.

"Be careful, that water is a lot deeper than it looks love." Kili said coming to stand on the edge.

Tauriel nodded steering the horse around the dark marks in the water indicating a dip. When she got to the other side she looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Are you going to stay there?"

Kili looked down at Addonienniel and then back up at her mother, "Ade is still sleeping so i am just going to stay here. Don't be too long."

Tauriel nodded and then disappeared down the hill on the opposite side of the hill out of view.

Kili dismounted his horse and ushered it towards the rocks along the riverbank. Sitting down on the rocks he took Addonienniel out of the sling.

He rested her on his chest as he looked up at the cloudy sky, "Your uncle use to love the springtime. He hated being cooped up all winter when the hash weather finally rolled in. It was one of the main things we both could agree on. But, now I realize the only reason I hated being indoors at all was because I had not met your mother." He looked down at Addonienniel's sleeping face. her thumb had found its way to her mouth and she was now sucking on it. He eyelids moving while she dreamt.

"I hope you take after your mother little one, and flow like the river. She really is a free spirit. But, i want you to also look out for your brother. There is no greater gift than family, and you are both lucky to have each other." Kili continued on. "But between you and me, I believe it will be he who looks after you and keeps you out of trouble."

He kissed the tip of her nose and continued to watch in the distance as the company moved closer to them.

This little moment he would cherish forever.

_**Playlist while writing:**_

**_'_**_drag me down' One Direction_

_'perfect' One Direction_

_'centuries' Fall out Boys_

_'demons' Imagine Dragons_

_'Thinking Out Loud' Ed Sheeran_

_'Here's to Never Growing Old' Avril Lavigne_


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

The sun had set hours ago as the Company continued on their path along the river leading to The Greenwood Forest. Kili had insisted on stopping for the night, but Tauriel had assured him that she would be fine to continue on with the babes as long as the weather stayed dry.

Now as he looked beside him to find the Tauriel and Thorin sound asleep in the saddle of her horse, he had wished they had stopped.

Riding with an infant was hard as it was, but riding with two had proven to be a challenge. They were already half a days behind in their journey because of stopping. Sleeping in the saddle was not the way he had been wanting to travel, but it did make up for lost time.

Kili ushered his horse closer to Tauriel's and gently slipped the reins loose from her grip and bringing them into his lap. At least this way he could be sure that they did not go off the trail.

One of the guards traveling with them, came up on the other side of Kili, "If you want to stop your Majesty we can."

Kili took another look at Tauriel and then down at Addonienniel in his arms, who was also sound asleep wrapped in his cloak before nodding to the guard.

"Send a scout party ahead to find a clearing off the path." he said.

The guard nodded signaling with arms to move forward, and 3 horses flew past their horse and disappeared into the darkness.

Kili relaxed in his saddle, slowing his and Tauriel's horse to a slow trout.

Tauriel sensed the change in pace and blinked her eyes opened, "Why are we slowing down?" She looked around her, her captain of the guard senses kicking in.

"Relax, I sent the guard ahead to check to make sure it is safe to stop for the night, and to find us a place to stop love."

"We are fine to ride on." Tauriel said retrieving the reins from his outstretched hands.

"Tauriel love, you are tired, I am tired. Let us get a few hours of sleep and continue on in the morning." Kili replied stopping his horse.

Tauriel looked at him.

"At least stop to eat something. I know you have not ate anything since our departure." he continued on.

"Fine, but we move out at sunrise." she replied.

As they trotted down the pathway for another few minutes they reach a clearing where the guards had dismounted their horses and begun to build a fire.

The caravan passed Tauriel and Kili's horse making its way towards the guards. No doubt they would be setting up tents in a matter of minutes.

"How long was I asleep for." Tauriel ask as the steered their horses towards a fallen log to tie up their horses.

They dismounted and removed the babes from their slings.

Thorin remained asleep and snuggled deeper into his mother's chest grabbing a stand of her hair in one of his fist while the other went to his mouth.

Addonienniel however woke up the moment Kili moved the Cloak away from her face.

She looked up at his face, then to her mother's as Tauriel looked over Kili's shoulder at her.

"How was she today?" Tauriel asked.

"A trouble maker. You know she has a thing for hair." Kili laughed, "I think I lost a few stands."

"She may look like your brother Kili, but she has your spirit." Tauriel kissing his cheek.

"That's what worries me. Well that and boys." Kili replied

"Every father's worst nightmare." Tauriel laughed and headed towards the now roaring fire.

Kili looked from Addonienniel to Tauriel and back, "You don't like boys right my little star?"

Addonienniel gave a gurgled laugh.

Kili gave frown, "You're never leaving Erebor little one so I'd get use to it."

With that Kili walked over to where Tauriel had sat with Thorin.

The following morning Kili awoke to the pad on the ground next to him empty. He sat up right quickly, only to spot Tauriel sitting about 7 feet in front of him with both children on a blanket.

He pulled his boots on and got to his feet.

Tauriel laughed at something, and then looked up to meet his face.

He smiled at her.

"Morning." She said as he sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"How long have you been up?" He asked touching Thorin's feet in front of him.

"Well your daughter woke up as the sun rose, and your son followed close behind. However I actually did not go to sleep." She replied.

"Tauriel?"

"It's been too long since I have been under the stars, I enjoyed sitting up and listening to the sounds of nature and watching over you and the babes." Tauriel replied.

"I know as an elf, you can still function on little to no sleep, but you need to rest to Tauriel." Kili said picking Thorin up when he began to crawl up onto his leg.

"I will rest when all of this business is behind us." Tauriel said motioning to the air around them.

"You're worried about what Thranduil is going to say."

"You're not the only one who has doubts. Don't get me wrong, he would never dream of hurting the children. I am however worried that he will not release me from his ranks." Tauriel replied.

"Can he do that?" Kili asked.

"Technically I belong to him. When my parents were murdered when I was a young elleth, he took me in and took care of me. I owe him my life." Tauriel stated, "But, I'm sure it's just my nerves getting the best of me."

"You needn't hide your worry from me amralime, i'm here for you to talk to." Kili said moving closer to her.

Thorin gave out a shriek as if agreeing with her father, while at the same time making his presents known.

Ade followed closely behind with a shriek of her own.

"Well I think these two agree with their papa." Kili laughed bring Addonienniel into his other arm and kissed her cheek.

Tauriel smiled at them.

"Kili?"

He looked up at her.

"Your an amazing father." she replied.

"And you amralime are and amazing and beautiful mother." Kili stated.

"Is that not right my little ones." Kili said in a baby voice.

"Thank you, now are you okay to start out for the morning or do you want something to eat." she asked getting to her feet and brushing off the skirt of her dress.

"Naa I think I'll be fine." Kili said not taking his eyes off the twins.

Tauriel nodded, "Then I'll go tell the guard that once everything is all ready to go, we'll head out."

He just nodded.

Tauriel smiled and walked away.

It made her heart break into a million pieces seeing Kili interacting with his children. They were the pride of his life, and he simply adored him. Being a father certainly had changed him, he looked at the whole world in a new light now. Instead of being wild and reckless he was now conscious but still enjoyed being wild and reckless, especially when it came to spending time with her.

Looking over her shoulder one last time to see her love, and children, she rounded the corner of the caravan to look for the children cloths.


	28. Chapter 25

**_I know it has been a while since I last updated and truth be told I'm probably not going to completely finish this story as I have had my muse strike up on its sequel. So there will probably be 2 more chapters of this story and then i will post the new chapter of the sequel called _**"_The Fault in Our Stars_"**_. Sorry to all that loved and reviewed on this story over the span of the last year, but I do believe that you will enjoy the sequel as much as you loved this one._**

**Chapter 25:**

Horns sounded as Kili, and Tauriel's horse broke the treeline before King Thranduil's palace. The gates had been pulled open and a group of elven guards had come forth to welcome them to the kingdom, among them stood Legolas.

His long blond hair blew in the gentle breeze, and his face emotionless. Tauriel knew Legolas well enough that he did not wish to be there to meet her and Kili. No doubt anger after being banished from Erebor still lingered in his heart, but she had made sure Kili would apologies to him when he had the chance.

Kili rode ahead of her, Thorin in his arms.

They had swapped out just after they had entered the forest when they had stopped to dress the children. Kili felt like he had to carry his next of kin in with him. Although Ade was still considered the next in line as well, the crown would ultimately fall to her brother, as female's usual never accepted the dwarven crown unless married, and then their husbands would become king.

When they pulled their horses to a halt, the guards came forward and offered assistance in the process of unloading the caravan. Legolas however stood back.

Tauriel did not like this distant side to Legolas and after making sure Addonniel was safely secured to her chest took the first move in initiating communication with the sulking elven Prince.

"_Nin Mellon,_ It has been to long." Tauriel said coming to stop in front of Legolas's still form.

"It has." Legolas said dryly, "My father has asked me to make sure you arrive safely and then escort you to his conference room."

Kili came up beside Tauriel with Thorin bouncing in his arms. Apparently Addonienniel was not the only one who shared an interest in pulling at their father's hair. Thorin gave a beard hanging from Kili's hair a tug and he yelped.

A smirk spread across Legolas's face and disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"We have travelled a long way Legolas, and I think Tauriel wishes to see her brother before she meets with Thranduil." Kili replied as he untangled his son's fingers from his hair.

Legolas nodded, "Very well. I'm sure Tauriel can still find her way to Arine's home."

"He stills lives over the bridge right?" Tauriel asked moving a strand of hair that had fallen free from its place upon her head behind her ear.

It was only at this moment that Legolas noticed the tiara upon her head.

He frowned, "Don't you think you should remove that before meeting with my father? He has not dismissed you from his guard yet."

Kili grunted but did not say anything.

Tauriel thought to herself for a moment and looked down at Addonienniel sleeping in her sling. She had hoped her children would be awake when they met their uncle.

"Take us to your father." Tauriel stated breaking the deathly staring battle between Kili and Legolas.

Kili's head snapped to look over Tauriel's face. Most of the time the dwarven King could read her mind, but this was not one of those moments.

"Tauriel you can see your brother before the king, you don't have to do this right now." he stated.

"Why delay. Legolas is right, I should not be walking through the kingdom with a crown upon my head when I do not know my fate." Tauriel replied looking down at Addonienniel in her arms.

"You already know your fate, it does not matter what Thranduil says, you will remain by my side. I will not let him take you from me." Kili whispered placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I never thought i would see the day when you looked weak before the likes of others Taurie, especially that of a dwarf." Legolas grunted dryly as he turned and walked away.

And just like that Tauriel's posture went from cool and collective, to shocked and nervous. Never in her 300 years of growing up alongside Legolas, had he ever acted this way towards her. What had once been teasing and playful bantering, had now become cold and mean glances.

Kili huffed beside her and gave her a gentle nudge in the arm, "Don't listen to him amralime."

Taking Kili's outstretched hand, they followed after Legolas's retreating form through the twists and turns of the Woodland Realm's Palace.

"You know maybe I should offer his Royal Spritness, some of my dwarflasses to decorate this place for him… tis to bright and empty in here for the likes of anyone." Kili stated as they stopped outside the throne room.

"Elves do not need fancy things to find comfort. We take joy in the simple things like the starlight. Not that you would understand King Under the Mountain. Tell me how is your treasury doing?" Legolas said turning to face them both.

A frown spread across Kili's face as he took a step towards the elven prince, only to be stopped by Tauriel's arm.

"Enough you too." Tauriel growled, "Honestly you to argue like a pack of orcs. And I will not have any part in it."

"But…"

"No buts Kili, this has gone on long enough. Now apologies to each other." Tauriel stated.

"I have done nothing wrong, In fact if anyone deserves an apology it's me." Legolas replied, "I helped him and all I get is threatened and kicked out of his precious mountain."

"Wanting another Man's woman is cause enough for me to kill you." Kili barked drawing his dagger.

"If you can even call yourself a man dwarf." Legolas snapped.

Tauriel released her daggers from their place on her back and pointed one at each of the pair, "I may just be a lowly silvan elf but I can put you both on your backs."

A clap sounded from behind them, and Tauriel spun around re sheathing her dagger.

Thranduil emerged from the darkened throne room, and Tauriel lowered her eyes, no matter what she was to become she would always feel the need to lower herself within Thranduil's presence.

"Tauriel. Always a pleasure having your presence in the palace." He stated coming to stand in front of her. "I hope my son has not been too hard on you or your beloved."

Tauriel shook her head no.

Addonienniel took this moment to awake from her nap, and sank her hands into Thranduil's robe before giving it a small tug.

Thranduil lowered his eyes to the little dwelf lass attached to Tauriel's torso, "Hello."

Kili to the space to Tauriel's right before brushing the hair out of his daughter's face.

"King Kili it is a pleasure as always."

Kili nodded.

"And this must be the other child." Thranduil stated nodding his head towards Thorin.

"Thranduil I would like you to meet prince Thorin, and princess Adonnieniel of Erebor." Kili stated holding his head high.

Thranduil grunted, "It seems we have much to discuss."


	29. Epilogue

**_This is the last chapter in this story. I want to give a quick remind that I will be doing a sequel to this story. In fact I have already put up a little Character summary for the 5 main character that you will meet through that story up. "The Faults in Our Stars_****" ****_chapter 1 will be up for reading no later than July 1st 2016. Hope you enjoy._**

**Chapter 26: (Epilogue)**

The sunlight slicked across the hard concrete floor, as it crept its way up the side of the bed, and slowly engulfed Kili's face in bright light.

With a grown, Kili rolled over and buried his face into the pillow beside him. A scent of Wildflowers, and fresh air filled his nostrils, and made his sigh in contentment.

The bed beside him sank a little, "Do you plan to stay in bed all day _nin melme_?" Tauriel asked lowering her mouth to his ear, "Surely a king has other things that need his attention.

Kili gave a chuckle before reaching out and swooping Tauriel into his arms. Kili may have been a dwarf but that did not mean he could not be swift.

"You are getting fast _melme._" Tauriel laughed from below him.

"Our perhaps you are getting slower." Kili stated.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow at Kili and before he knew he was back on his back.

"I retract my last statement." He laughed shaking the whole bed.

Tauriel smiled down at her husband, before leaning over and kissing his forehead, "Come there is lots to be done today."

Suddenly Kili realized what day it was.

"Are they up yet?" He asked as he sat up almost knocking his lover onto the floor.

"Sound asleep. They take so much after their father." Tauriel laughed getting to her feet and brushing the folds out of her dress, "I told Illyria to let them sleep until you awoke, but had I known you would sleep your life away I would have told her otherwise."

Sliding his feet from their warm place under their thick fur blanket, Kili slipped off the bed. His toes curling into the warm rug under his feet.

"I'll have you know that I was up till the late hours of the night finishing their presents. Tis not easy making bows when you have not used one in a very long time. I think I pulled my arm yesterday trying to make sure Ade's was tight enough." Kili stated moving across the room to retrieve his tunic from the chair next to the heath.

"I still think it's too early for them to have weapons." Tauriel stated coming up behind him to run her fingers through his unruly mane.

"At 45 you would think they would be old enough." Kili replied.

"They are still young in my people's eyes." Tauriel said giving a kiss to his temple before picking up his crown of her vanity, "I found this laying on the floor next to the bath last night. You really need to take better care of your things."

"You sound like my mother."

"She may not be around anymore, but if she were she's kick your butt from here to the Blue Mountains." Tauriel replied placing it gently on top of his greying hair. "My handsome King."

Kili turned around and placed his hands on her hips, "And my enchanting Queen."

Tauriel smiled and lowered her forehead to his.

A knock sounded from their door, followed by little feet pounding on the concrete.

"Da." came a high pitched giggle, before Kili's lower half was struck with a blunt force.

Tauriel hide a chuckle before lowering her eyes to daughters short wavy red locks of hair. "And good morning to you Awena. Tell me are your brother and sister up?"

"No mama I did just what you told me and found miss Illyria when I awoke." her little voice chimed still attached to her father's leg.

Unlike Tauriel who had held back her chuckle, Kili's rang through the room like a drum and shook him so much that Awena let go of her father's leg and smiled up at him.

Her smile could melt the heart of even his late uncle Thorin, with her dimpled cheeks cover with freckles, and her sparkling emerald eyes that sucked you in. She truly was the spitting image of her mother, but with her father's small features.

"We will have to fix that then my star." Kili replied when he finished chuckling, "Come let's wish your brother and sister a happy birthday."

Kili took his youngest child's hand and lead her out the door and they disappeared around the corner out of Tauriel's sight.

Tauriel gave a gentle smile before lowering herself into her seat next to the low burning heath. Her mind wondering back to that day so long ago when she said goodbye to the Woodland Realm and welcomed her new life in Erebor…

"_It seems we have much to discuss." Thranduil said offering his arm out to Tauriel. _

_Hesitating at first, Tauriel took a quick look at Kili before sliding her arm into the King of the Woodland Realm's._

_He began leading them back down the hallway away from the Throne Room. This confused Tauriel._

_After a few moments Thranduil finally spoke, "Tell me Tauriel, have you had a good life?"_

_Tauriel took a moment to respond, "You have given me everything I could hope for my king. After my parents had died you made sure myself as well as my brother were well cared for, even allowed your son to make friends with a lowly Silvan elf. I am grateful for all you have done for us."_

"_And yet you still want more?" He asked._

"_My father use to tell me that I was as spirited as my hair was red. I was always getting into trouble."_

"_Indeed, I do remember a time when you and my son were thick as thieves. And yet here you stand before me with a crown on your head and a dwarf at your side. Your father I think was right about you being spirited. What am I to do with you Tauriel?" Thranduil said stopping them on the entrance to the garden._

"_I only know what my heart wants. For a long time I let my head guide all the decisions I made in my life. After becoming your captain, I thought I might find contentment with the growing feeling inside me that I never really belonged here. But, that feeling never dimmed until a group of dwarfs entered our Realm." Tauriel replied lowering her head._

"_A queen does not lower herself for anyone." Thranduil stated using his hand to raise her head back up. "I have known for a long time Tauriel that you were meant for more than just Captain of the Guard. A fire burns in you that can't be put out by myself. I my be your King, but you have your own path to follow, I can not make those decisions for you young one. You were made for more than what my Realm has to offer. I leave this choice up to you."_

_Tauriel remained speechless. In her entire life, she had never seen Thranduil show much kindness to anyone, not even his son. His heart had remained closed off to all after his queen had died. And yet here he was standing before her treating her like he never had. As his equal. _

"_Thank you my King." Tauriel managed to get out._

_Giving her a nod, Thranduil turned and walked away, only to stop and look at her over his shoulder, "Remember Tauriel, heavy the head that wear the crown."_

_And with that he walked away, leaving her to her own thoughts._

_Lowering herself to the wall seat behind her Tauriel contemplated his word._

_Had Thranduil really been watching her all these years, and had he really understood her need for freedom. Perhaps that was why he had given a young Silvan Elleth the position of Captain of the Guard instead of someone more experienced than her. It was his way of trying to give her the freedom she so deeply craved, without letting her go._

_And now he was leaving her to choose her own fate. She knew what her heart want, Kili. _

_Maybe it was time for her to start using her heart to guide her and let her fire burn, instead of trying to dim it._

_Kili cleared his throat as he step in front of her, "Thranduil came back alone. I thought I might come find you."_

_Tauriel smiled up at the man she loved holding Thorin his arms. _

_Getting to her feet Tauriel slide her hand into his outstretched one._

"_What did he say Amralime?" Kili asked._

"_In his own way, I think he was telling me to follow my heart." She whispered looking down at Ade attached to her torso, and Thorin in Kili's arms. "Come lets go home."_

_Kili smiled from ear to ear, "What about your brother?"_

"_I have the rest of my life to see him, right now I wish to return to our home with our children." Tauriel replied._

_Heading back to their horses and men hand in hand, Tauriel released a breath she had not realized she had been hold and suddenly she felt lighter. _

_Kili helped her onto her horse and she touched the crown on top of her head. Right now it was anything but heavy, and she hoped it would stay like that long after she left._

_Looking back towards the palace, she caught sight of Legolas standing in the shadows. No doubt this would be the last time she ever laid eyes on the Woodland Prince. _

_She gave a gentle nod his way, hand he smiled before disappearing all together._

_Kili rode up beside her._

"_You ready Amralime?"_

_She gave a nod, "Let's go home."_

And that had been the last time she had seen her old friend. Legolas had made it his duty to avoid the Lonely Mountain for almost half a century. However, Thranduil and his company of elves where frequent guest to the Kingdom of Erebor, so much so that Kili had special Elven rooms made up in honor of his friends from the forest.

No doubt they would be arriving for the Feast in Celebration of the twins tonight, and Tauriel would hear all about what has happened since their last visit.

The Kingdom of Erebor had never thrived as much as it did with Kili and Tauriel as its King and Queen. It truly was the last great Dwarven Kingdom in Middle Earth, and Tauriel was their own Little Piece of Starlight...

**_The End_**


End file.
